The Man I Used To Be
by Mirika
Summary: When Kurogane gets in a wreck, what will happen to the pregant Fai in waiting for our Kurochi to wake up? What will happen after? Mpreg, KuroXFai, KuroXfai babies! AU. light SyaoSaku. Please RnR
1. The wreck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa.

Pairings: KuroFai, Light SyaoSaku

Hello! I decided I might as well write another one of my ideas down, hoping it will be as popular as my other story, Tides of White Dove and Strong Panther. I can dream, can't I? Anyway, I hope you like it!

_Inspired by a dream_

01010101010110110

The crash was on every news station. What happened to the officer had shocked everyone. Some could not even believe it was really happening until they saw the officer being hauled into the ambulance. The TV was screaming with alarms and voices, one particularly loud.

"NO! He has to wake up! Let me go with him! Kuro-chi! Wake up! WAKE UP!" The blonde shouted from behind police hands. He was being held back as the ambulance drove away with the black haired, blood covered man inside.

The wreck had happened at two in the morning. A cop was chasing pot smugglers in the rain on the highway. He was going too fast and he knew it, but he just had to get these guys so he could get the raise he needed. He had a new family to support and all. That's when things got out of control. The black van he was tailgating tried to make a U-turn and flipped, causing its contents and the people that weren't wearing seat belts, which was all of them, to fly out in random directions. The police car, not being able to stop, ran right into the engine of the van. The police officer almost lost conscious when his head collided with the steering wheel and his knees buckled against the plastic above the break and gas petals. His vision was flashing bright colors as he struggled to get out of the car. But before he could do so, the explosion happened. The police car had rammed into the van with so much force the van's engine ignited, causing a huge eruption. It sent the police car with the man still inside into on coming traffic, later resulting in a 16 car pile up. The police man was barely alive when they got to him under everything. His knees and left arm was broken and his head was somewhat split open. He could only respond to a blonde mop of hair that had clouded his vision and abominations of his name. But even that was futile. He couldn't close his eyes, afraid that he wouldn't see again. Afraid he would leave the blonde and his baby alone on earth while he went to hell for whatever wrong he had done. The thought alone was hell. He tried to call to the blonde when he saw blurry tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks. He could see him through a window, and could hear his muffled screaming as he felt himself being moved once more.

"NO! He has to wake up! Let me go with him! Kuro-chi! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

011101000100010

The blonde man had been part of the ambulance unit. But since he had been carrying his new and first baby for three months, which will be explained later, he had been removed from the force and asked to stay in the hospital. When the call about the 16 car pile up came, talking about a man still alive in a police car under at least 12 cars, the lithe man begged to go with the crew to save him. When he was denied, he jumped in his own Volkswagen and drove behind the ambulance. The scene was horrible. No one was alive in the van, and only six were alive in the car pile up. The blonde looked horrified at the faces of the few people strewn across the highway, making sure they were people he didn't know. A bald man, a chick with curly black hair, another chick with short brown hair, he didn't see the person he was looking for until they got the last car underneath it all out from under the other cars. Inside was a man who could barely breathe due to the airbag begin against his chest, his head cracked open slightly, and his arm twisted underneath his seat belt. He had tried to get out, the blonde could tell, because he was slightly out of his door, even if his seat belt was still on. When they got him out of the car and onto the stretcher, the pregnant man shouted the police officer's wacky name. He ran to the half-conscious man, who only gazed through his red, dull orbs up at him. His mouth crept open, only to have some blood ooze down his cheek in a weak cough. The ambulance told the lithe man to back up and give the patient some room. He begged to go with them but they refused him again.

"NO! He has to wake up! Let me go with him! Kuro-chi! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

01010111010101111

He had followed them once again in his red bug, speeding faster and faster as he got closer to the hospital. 90, he thought, 90 is how fast that ambulance goes, and it has never gone so slow. He ran into the building once he parked, headed straight to the ER, knowing that's exactly where he would be taken. He could hear doctors and nurses rush by him and knew that the police officer was already inside. He burst through the doors and ran over to the man.

"Body signs are failing."

"Get an IV in him quick!"

"He's lost too much blood."

"Wrap up that head! We don't want brains on the table!"

"His pacemaker is fading! Get the defibrillator in here!"

"Hold him down! Clear!"

The body jolted, going limp the next moment. When he didn't respond to the machines, they did it again. This time his heart started up again, even if it was a weak pulse.

"We're going to have to operate; he has shrapnel in his lungs!"

"Get him on oxygen! His lungs could be collapsing!"

"We need to stitch his skull closed, he could have brain damage!"

"NO! Let me go! Kuro-pippi! Kuro-chi! Kuro-tan! You have to get up! NO! LET GO! KURO-CHAN!"

"…Fai…"

"He's awake! Quick! Activate the-"

The blonde had been grabbed by the arms because he was in the way. He had been dragged out and told to wait in the waiting room for the whole operation was too risky for him to be in there. The blonde had sobbed so hard that night, only to be greeted by a sullen and tired looking doctor the next afternoon. The lithe man clutched his stomach, hoping that the only word that the police officer had uttered past the tube in his throat wasn't his last word. When the doctors started piling in and out of the room, the lithe man didn't know what to assume. His eyes watched wide and terrorized at each and every bloody doctor, only to watch them rush back inside. He too had been covered in blood, being so close to the officer had got his close plastered with the warm liquid. When his friends arrived, they could only stare as the lithe man cradled his stomach and cried, swamped with blood and tears. The brunette girl went to his side, holding the clothes she brought in her lap. He hugged her instantly, rambling past his sobs about how he couldn't help.

"Fai-san, please calm down…Kurogane-san's alright, he'll be ok…" She whispered to him, only making herself cry and made the blonde moan a refusal. The other just stood, his fists clenched in hope that the man that was in the ER was as good as her words. He didn't want to lose a teacher, nor a friend.

"Fai-san, you have to stop crying, you're going to dehydrate yourself." He said, sitting himself on the other side of the lithe man. The brunette only shot him a worried look over the blonde's shoulder. They both didn't know what to do as he cried on into the next night. When the nurse walked up to them at 1 in the morning, she was exhausted and a little frustrated.

"Dr. Flowright, children, are you three waiting for the man who went in the ER yesterday?"

The lithe man knew this procedure and shot up from his seat, startling everyone.

"What's wrong!? What when wrong!?" He shouted with a voice hoarse from crying so long and so much. The nurse could only smile sadly, as she led the three into the room the police officer had been moved to. He was plagued with machines and had a cast on three of his limbs. His head was bandaged up and his eyes were closed. He was on a breathing machine. The lithe man went directly to his side.

"Kuro-chi… wake up and look at me… tell me you're ok… be stubborn for me and say it doesn't hurt…" He moaned, taking hold of his only good hand. The man didn't respond. The lithe man felt like crying again, but he just couldn't. He melted into the seat next to the bed and continued to clasp on his hand. The two brunettes shared gazes after getting over the shock of seeing the strongest in the group lying there so utterly broken. The taller of the two murmured something about getting some food for the blonde and left. The one still in the room walked slowly over to the bed and placed a hand on the blonde's back, giving as much comfort as she could give.

10100100011110001

Ok, chapter one is done. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review.

Mirika-puppy-san


	2. The wait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa.

Pairings: KuroFai, Light SyaoSaku

I'm not really sure if this is AU, it can be our traveling group, I'm just not sure if it would fit in its story line anywhere, I its most likely AU.

Can anyone tell me what the 0101 breakers are? If you do, I'll use a name suggestion for Fai's baby! Don't use something like Yumi or something overly used like that; remember who the parents are people! Think Unique!

Oh and Fai is Fai Suwa, not Fai Flowright in here, I forgot to change it in the first chapter. Kurogane's last name is Suwa and Fai took it as he married Kurogane… did that make sense? Yuuko's last name is Cho, which means butterfly, if anyone's wondering where I got it.

010101010010110

Fai checked off another day on the calendar. _Three months. Two weeks. Five days. _He thought, blowing out the candle he had lit next to Kurogane's picture. The picture had Fai in it as well, since he was taking the picture. Fai had his arm around Kurogane's neck while Kurogane's hand was on his shoulder, since he didn't like his picture being taken. He was giving Fai a look that told him 'oh you think so, huh?' Fai could only give a sad smile. That had been at Kurogane's sister's house, for they were sitting on a white porch. The porch led out into a field with a lake and which revealed Syaoran and Sakura playing in the background with a black, ruffled dog they named Fuine, pronounced, Foo-ee-ney. Fai had been the clever one to think that up, mixing Kurogane and Fai's names together to get that. Currently the dog was circling Fai's legs, waiting for Fai to feed her. Fai threw his gaze away from the photo and looked down at Fuine over his stomach. It had grown somewhat and that reminded him to keep up with all his countdowns and ups. He had three;

1. How long it's been since the crash

2. How long until Fai and Kurogane's first anniversary.

3. How long until Fai and Kurogane's baby was due.

Fai felt a ping of hurt in his heart as he made another check on his calendar for their anniversary, wondering if Kurogane was going to wake up before it. They had gotten married in Michigan where gay marriages were allowed. The wedding was nothing big; few guests since almost all their relatives were dead, a small cake since Kurogane didn't like sweets, and Syaoran and Sakura as their bride's maid and best man. Kurogane had smiled like he was the proudest he ever was in the car as they drove to the reception, which was at Tomoyo's mansion. Fai had begged Kurogane to let him wear the dress, so all the pictures of their wedding had Fai in the most eccentric wedding dress Tomoyo had ever made. Fai didn't want to hurt his new sister-in-law's feelings, so he kept it on through the night. Fai gave a small laugh at how he remembered Kurogane's reaction when he threw the bouquet. That's when Fuine barked and snapped Fai out of his memoir review.

"Alright, alright, Foo-chan, one second." He said, stalking over to the cabinet where Fai kept her food. Fuine barked happily as the contents were dumped into her food bowl and began to stuff the food in her muzzle as fast as she could. Fai would usually laugh at this, but he got a call on his cell phone and his attention was directed elsewhere.

"Dr. Fai Suwa speaking." He said, looking out the sink's window. He heard clinic noises in the background, and he immediately froze.

"Dr. Suwa, we understand you have a relative in room 349 who suffered from a car crash, am I correct?" The other line buzzed. Fai felt shocked as he sank into the stool by the counter.

"Y…yes, you are. Is something wrong?" Fai muttered into his phone, hoping the lady on the other line could hear him. He heard her sigh, and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"The patient in there, Officer Kurogane Suwa, has been in a coma for three months now due to brain damage. We would like you to come in the clinic office today at 4 to discuss the options at hand." Fai almost let his fingers let go of the phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dr. Suwa?"

"A-alright, I'll be there."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Suwa. Ask for Dr. Cho once you reach the front desk to reach me and I'll have you sent to my office to discuss the matters." And with that, the lady on the other line hung up. Fai closed his blue cell phone and set it on the counter. He could feel the tears welding up in his eyes. Even if today was his day off, he would still have to go to that blasted hospital and see his husband laying there unconscious. He set his head down on the cool tile, letting his eyes leak the salty water once again. He cried until Syaoran came home. The brunette looked at his surrogate mother with worried eyes. Fai only smiled.

"I'm fine, Syaoran-kun… I… I just got a call, that's all." He said, wiping his eyes.

"A call? From who?" Syaoran asked. Fai felt himself sob, letting a whimper escape his lips as he looked at his phone.

"Work." Fai whispered. Syaoran grabbed his adopted mom's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Fai let another tear break away from his eye. Syaoran wiped that one away.

"Do you want me to call Sakura from school? We can come along too." Syaoran offered, but Fai shook his head.

"What's most important for you two is school. Even if high school is already out for you, you should let Sakura get through with her last year in Jr. High. I'll go to the hospital while you get Sakura."

Fai said, remembering how Sakura had come to live with the three males. Kurogane had adopted Syaoran a couple years before he met Fai. When he did meet the blonde, Fai thought Syaoran was his actual son; the determination and brute force being past down. When Kurogane explained that Syaoran was actually a dead friend's son, Fai brightened up a little. Kurogane was his new guardian and he was single too. Technically that should've been illegal, so Fai and Kurogane had set out to be married so the law wouldn't make Kurogane lose his job and Fai his license as a doctor. The month before their marriage, Syaoran started acting zoned and less on task with his school work. Kurogane had a talk with him thinking it was from the marriage buzz, but only found out he had a friend lose their family that weekend. Fai immediately jumped on that as an opportunity to adopt again, only to realize Syaoran was in love with the girl. So instead, Fai suggested they stay with them until she found her way threw school and that she could even call Fai mom. Kurogane only sighed.

"Fai, it's almost 3:30, I'm going to go pick up Sakura." Syaoran said, knocking Fai out of his thoughts. Fai smiled at him.

"I'm going to the hospital, so could you tell Sakura that? I'll be home by supper time. If she could make supper that would be lovely." Fai said to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and made to move for the door. Fai stood and watched Syaoran put on his shoes and head out the door to his brown xA Scion. Fai quickly followed and got in his now blue bug. He got a paint job done to it after Kurogane was hospitalized, due to the fact that Fai couldn't stand that shade of red anymore.

010101110100

"I'm here to speak with Dr. Cho." Fai said to the front lady. She smiled at Fai, knowing who he was.

"Today's your day off, why are you here, doctor?" She said, dialing her phone. Fai just smiled.

"Let's keep things to ourselves today, Himiwari-chan, I'm not in the informative mood." Himiwari laughed.

"You never are. Dr. Cho will see you now." She said, gesturing to the direction with her finger.

"Its in room 233. But you knew that already, didn't you?" Fai just nodded and strode off into the room he had been told to go in. Yuuko was there, her hair up in a bun and her coat tucked around her body. She signaled for Fai to take a seat, which he did.

"You are concerned to why you are here?" She said, placing her fingers on her forearm.

"Indeed." Fai said smiling. Yuuko shook her head.

"This is not a time to smile, Dr. Suwa; your husband's life is at risk here." Instantly Fai's face did a 180. His eyes seemed wide with pain and his lips frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Fai said, sitting up straighter. Yuuko dug through the papers on her desk. She should Fai some charts and gave him a form.

"Officer Suwa is slowly failing brain treatment. His pacemaker is skipping a beat every now and then, and he's been on insulin for a while. You have a choice to make." Yuuko folded her hands on her desk. Fai stared at the charts in front of him. One showed the pattern of Kurogane's heartbeats from the last 24 hours, one showed his breathing rate, and the other showed his progress in his brain treatment. All of them were slowly slumping. Fai felt his heart drop.

"What are the choices?" Fai said, his voice racked with a sob. Yuuko placed a hand over another form.

"You can stop all machines on him and let him die in a coma." She said, showing Fai the process paper for doing so.

"You can operate on his lungs, brain, and heart, but that won't bring him out of a coma and it risks the chance of him dying as you work on his brain." She gave him a look with the next paper she handed to him.

"Or…" She hesitated, making Fai look at her. She put away a couple of papers and stood. She went to the filing cabinet behind her desk. Fai watched her, eager to know what she was planning.

"Or what, Dr. Cho?" Fai asked, going to the edge of his seat.

"Fai, please call me Yuuko here." Yuuko said as she returned to her seat with a form. She handed it to Fai, who, in turn, opened it.

"Or you can give him a temporary brain chip. The chip will help the body progress with little effort and could possibly bring him out of his sleeping status." She said, leaning back in her chair. Fai looked up at her, his brow stitched together with hopelessness.

"What's the price for it?" Fai said, knowing she would assume he would want the last one.

"Money is no good here in my hospital. I'll take something just as valuable as this." She held up a replica of the chip, barely big enough to fit between her index finger and her thumb. Fai thought about it, but couldn't decide what was just as important to him as Kurogane.

"I…"Fai said, unsure if Yuuko knew what it was she wanted or not.

"Your life job. You are being fired, Fai. You can find a job elsewhere, but even though you're the best on my staff, I'm going to have to let you go." Yuuko said, giving a sad smile. Fai stood up, tears in his eyes.

"I can never repay you enough, Yuuko-san!" He said, striding over her desk to hug her. She hugged him back, them being close friends and all. He then left to go by Kurogane's side.

0100101000101001010101

"Dr. Suwa, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The operation will take place shortly." A nurse that just walked in Kurogane's room said. Fai nodded, leaving Kurogane's side as he was ushered still unconscious to the OR. Fai then called his surrogate son and his girlfriend when he arrived in the waiting room.

"Hello? Mom?" Came Syaoran's voice from the other line. Fai sighed in relief that he picked up.

"Hi, dear, I'm in the waiting room. I want you to come to the hospital and go to the waiting room on the second floor. I want to explain what's going on with daddy when you get here." Fai said, sadness hidden from his voice.

"Ok, I'll get Sakura and I'll be there in a little bit. Sakura! Come downstairs and get ready to go! Bye mom!"

"See you soon, son." Fai said before he hung up. It didn't take long for Syaoran and Sakura to arrive. They met Fai who was smiling to himself. When he realized they were there, Fai smiled wider.

"What's going on, Mom?" Syaoran said, looking curiously at his adopted parent. Fai hugged him and Sakura.

"Kuro-chi's waking up soon!"

0010101010010101101

Whew! I hope you guys like this, kind of hard to keep my fingers flying.

Mirika-puppy-san


	3. The waking

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own Tsubasa. If I did, there would be more action and more shounen-ai.

Kurogane's going to wake up in this chapter! Yay!

No one's guessed the 'code' breakers! Come on people! I'll give you a hint; it starts with a b…

_Nichtsogut_ cheated so you can't guess. But you might be the only one to, so I guess after the next chapter or so if a person doesn't get it, then you can help me name Fai's baby.

0110101101010

The operation had taken all afternoon and well into the night. Doctors rotated shifts, nurses rushed in and out with gauzes, and Fai just bit his fingernails. He waited and waited and waited. Syaoran and Sakura had fallen asleep after they had their tray supper from the cafeteria in the lobby. Sakura was rested against Syaoran's shoulder while Syaoran's head leaned against the wall behind his chair. Fai sat opposite of Sakura, her hand still in his. Around 3:36 in the morning, the same nurse that showed Fai out of Kurogane's room came up to him.

"Sir, if you could come with me." She said quietly in order to not bother the sleeping children. Fai nodded and slowly slipped out of Sakura's hand, which in turn gripped Syaoran's shirt. Fai stood and followed the nurse almost too eagerly. When he arrived in Kurogane's old room, the man was still asleep with a new bandage on his head. The nurse then informed Fai that the operation had been more than a success, for the man was going to wake up in at least 12 hours instead of the usual 48. But there had been something wrong with his brain that the original doctors had overlooked, which caused the operation to last longer than it should have.

"What was that?" Fai asked, concerned for his Kuro-chi's mental health. The nurse fidgeted.

"His… left temple had a small lobotomy, but it was only provisional, so he will heal and will be as good as new. He just might be… missing a few memories and emotions when he first wakes up. We're not sure how long it will take for these memories and emotions to return, but the longest we assume is 3 months." And with a fleeting, small, sad smile, she took her leave. Fai went directly to his husband's side, sitting in the knitted seat next to him. He took hold of the tanned man's hand, squeezing it gently. Kurogane twitched… wait, twitched? Fai felt his heart skip a beat when he felt a slight pressure come and go against his hand. Kurogane was responding! Fai almost burst into tears the next morning when Kurogane shifted his head. Fai was overwhelmed with joy when Sakura and Syaoran joined him around 8 when Kurogane moved his other hand slightly off the bed.

"Oh… my… Kuro-chi… can you hear me?" Fai said past a sob, watching as Kurogane's eyes struggled to open. Syaoran clasped his arm around Sakura, who was giving the couple across the bed a hopeful look. Kurogane turned his head slowly and looked at Fai. For a minute, Fai couldn't breathe. The raven haired man looked dead; his eyes hadn't moved or even blinked and his expression was gone. Then, Kurogane did something so out of his character.

He began to cry.

Fai felt Kurogane's hand rest on the side of his face.

"…F…Fai…" He whispered in a hoarse tone from not being used in two months. Fai then broke down and threw himself against Kurogane, sobbing like a new widow.

"Oh Kurogane! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!" He said between his staggered breaths. Kurogane didn't even wince when Fai landed on him, but instead closed his eyes and smiled, letting the small tears run down the sides of his face. Sakura joined Kurogane's side along with Syaoran as Fai placed kisses on the red eyed man's face.

010011101001

"What all did I miss, I can assume I was out for a long time from what you told me." Kurogane said, now sitting up somewhat. Fai hadn't left his lap and Syaoran and Sakura sat down on each side of his bed. Fai had told Kurogane everything that had happened to him from the day before the wreck until the night after. Kurogane hadn't remembered any of it.

"Well, Tomoyo had called everyday, and Chii stopped by from Paris, you know how my sister is, oh, and Yuui's grave has your favorite flowers growing on it. And Fuine has grown so-"

"Wait, what? Who's Fuine? What are my favorite flowers? Paris?" Kurogane asked the blonde. Fai just stared.

"You're favorite flowers are odaijini flowers, Paris is in France, and Fuine's our dog. You know, the black shaggy one? I have a picture of her on my cell phone." Fai said, pulling out his blue flip phone to show Kurogane's his screen. Sure enough, there was a picture of Kurogane holding the once puppy and on the bottom said "2 of my fav ppl" with a heart. Kurogane scrunched his nose.

"I…don't remember her…wait… did we get her as a first month anniversary gift to each other?" the tanned man said to the blonde. The lithe man nodded too fast to get even whiplash.

"She was named after both of us." Fai said, feeling a little lightheaded from shaking all the blood out of his head.

"How long?" Said the man he was sitting on. Fai was the one to feel confused now.

"Pardon?" Fai said, a confused smile on his face. Red eyes shifted and landed on azure ones.

"Our child. How long?" He repeated simply, causing Fai flinch and instinct let his hand go directly to his stomach. Fai smiled again.

"… Two and a half months…" He said, feeling the child kick somewhat. Kurogane sighed, wrapping his arm around his lover. Syaoran smiled as he watched his adoptive parents snuggle. Sakura just blushed lightly at their intimacy and would shoot embarrassed looks between the floor and Syaoran.

"Syaoran, how are your grades?" Kurogane asked after he got settled with Fai comfortably on his chest. Syaoran puffed out his small but well built chest.

"All As but one B, sir!" He smiled when he felt Kurogane's hand ruffle his hair.

"That's my boy. And you, how are you in school?" He looked at Sakura, his eyes gentle against her green orbs.

"A few Bs, but I'm getting mostly As again. If it wasn't for Fai-san, I would've never past my latest math test, and Syaoran helped in English and French." She said shyly. Kurogane smiled at her, letting his gaze return to his husband once more.

"And you. Have you been taking care of our children?" He asked mockingly stern. Fai smiled.

"All three of them. Even the dog couldn't be happier." Fai said, noticing a glint in Kurogane's eye. Fai then retreated from his lap and slid off the bed next to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, you should take Sakura. It's almost time for lunch, and I didn't know I would be here all day, so I didn't fill Fuine's dish to its limit. Could you be a dear and feed her when you go home? I'll call your teachers and explain why you and Sakura weren't at school and I'll text you your homework assignments when they give them to me." He informed his oldest child. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.

"You're too nice, mum. I'll go home and feed Fuine. But I'll also call our teachers. You focus on dad." He and Sakura said good byes and gave hugs to both parents and soon they left. Fai waved lightly and turned to Kurogane.

"It's been three months, three weeks and one hour since you were hospitalized, Kuro-ni… It's been three months, three weeks, and one hour since I was waiting for you to wake up… It's been three months, three weeks, and one hour since you opened your eyes… I was so worried about you, Kurogane." Fai said, his eyes watering once again. Kurogane placed a rough, aching hand on his pale cheek.

"And the rest of my life will not let that same time be wasted again, love." He said, wiping the fresh tear from Fai's face. Their lips met softly, eyes closed and hands clasped. They were both very relieved; Fai relieved that it was only his job he lost, and Kurogane relieved he was alive.

0101010101010010

"Are you staying here tonight, Dr. Suwa?" Said the nurse who had just entered the room. Fai had never let go of Kurogane's hand. He was sitting next to the bed where Syaoran had been and hadn't left. Fai nodded and smiled a genuine smile that shone as bright as the closest star.

"Yes, I would love to." Fai turned his gaze at Kurogane, who looked tired again.

"Kuro-chi-min?" Fai said cautiously. Red eyes were brought up slowly to look at cerulean ones.

"You'd think after the three months, three weeks, and one hour I was asleep I would never want to sleep again, but I've never felt so tired." Kurogane mumbled, struggling not to yawn. Fai smiled again, a little laugh peeking through his lips.

"It's normal for someone who has gone through what you have to be tired. The body needs to regain strength, so sleeping and eating are main priorities for your systems. Though, you should probably get out of bed tomorrow, decubitus is really bad when you don't move in your sleep, Kuro-pippi." Kurogane smirked, nodding slightly before his will failed and he lost the battle not to yawn.

"Get some sleep, Kuro-wee, I'll be here when you wake up again." Fai said coolly, resting his hand on Kurogane's.

"You eat something. I didn't see you pick up your fork once when I had supper." Kurogane said before he placed a peck of a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Fai nodded, and leaned into his kiss. He was so happy that Kurogane's hospital smell would vanish by next week.

"I will, goodnight Kuro-love." Kurogane just smirked again, and closed his eyes. The next thing Fai heard was Kurogane's light, almost non-existent snoring. Fai smiled, knowing good and well that when you're in a coma you don't snore. Fai stood when the nurse came in and she told him that the cafeteria was open until eleven, or until the next hour was over. Fai didn't realize that it was that late and quickly went to the first floor. There he ran into a fairly familiar raven haired sibling.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked, walking casually over to her. She turned, her eyes meeting the bags under Fai's sky blue eyes.

"What about you? You look terrible? What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Fai only laughed.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect! I'm alright, but I'm hungry, so tell me, what brings you here?" Fai said, placing a tray on the lunch line's metal bars. Tomoyo followed him as he made his way through the small line of foods.

"Syaoran called me and told me my brother was awake, so I just flew in from my American fashion show and came to this hospital." She explained, sitting down as Fai drew nearer to her table.

"Why didn't I see you upstairs then?" Fai questioned, getting out his wallet.

"Oh, you won't need to pay, Mrs. Carry, please put his supper on my tab." Fai gave her a look like she had just offered him to go to a water park.

"You looked after my brother for such a long time, it's the least I can do." Fai gave her a thank you smile and sat down across from her in the empty dining hall.

"I was on a plane for 6 hours worrying my head off and a plus 4 hours in the time to get to the plane, go through searches, and the extra thirty minutes getting here, so I didn't have time to eat." Tomoyo said, finishing her can of pudding. Fai ate greedily, though politely. He didn't realize he hadn't eaten since the breakfast he had before Yuuko called him. They sat in silence and when Fai finished, they both stood.

"I would like to see my brother." Tomoyo said, placing her tray of garbage in the trash bin. Fai did the same.

"Visiting hours are over at 8 and one guest only is allowed to stay with a patient, but, I think I can sneak you in to see him." Fai winked at her and grabbed her hand. He led her up the stairs and down the halls. Every time they would pass a nurse, he would act like he was giving Tomoyo directions to get out of the hospital. They did that at least 5 times before they got to Kurogane's room. Kurogane was in the same position Fai left him, only his eyes were slightly open.

"Kuro-mime? Are you awake?" Fai said quietly. Kurogane looked at them, his eyes somewhat duller than what they had been.

"You said you would be there when I woke up. And what are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Fai moved onto the pulled up bed next to Kurogane while Tomoyo sat in the chair opposite of him.

"I had to go eat like you said, Kuro-bun. And Tomoyo-san hasn't seen you for a month, so you should be happy to see her too!" Fai bounced over to the bed, laying his head against Kurogane's hand. Tomoyo went to his other side and sat down, smiling at her older brother.

010110110110

Tomoyo and Kurogane talked for a little while, discussing what Tomoyo did for the past three months. This went on for at least two hours.

"Then I flew here, met your husband, and ate with him…" Tomoyo smiled stupidly. Fai thought that was a little weird for her, but, he shrugged it off as relief. The raven haired man leaned back, yawning slightly. Fai once again, thought this was out of character, so he just thought his Kuro-mi was tired. Kurogane looked at Tomoyo for a second, and then raised his hand to his head. His eyes squeezed shut; his teeth clenched harshly, almost biting his tongue. Fai jumped up, worried that it was something about his injury. Tomoyo just stood, confused at what just happened. Kurogane almost doubled over, both his hands now on the bandages. Fai began to panic; now there was blood seeping through the back of his dressings. Fai got his hand to where he could apply pressure to stop the blood flow. He turned to look at Tomoyo who rushed out of the room as if to get a nurse. When the blonde's gaze went back to his lover, Kurogane was staring angrily at him, breathing unevenly. Fai felt fear serge through his temple when Kurogane did another convulse. Fai started screaming for a doctor, but he couldn't hear his own voice. Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was wrong… Kuro-tan's dying, Kuro-yam's dying, Kuro-fee's dying… Oh my-

Kurogane let out a yell that made Fai like he had been skinned. His bandages were completely bloody, and now blood was seeping down the back of his neck. Fai thought everything was cloudy, his eyes started to fill with tears as he watched his lover experience more and more pain. Kurogane's hand tackled Fai's upper arm, his hurting vice like grip squeezing Fai as Kurogane looked up at him….

Then nothing… Kurogane's eyes said nothing….

Without a sound, without any sound at all, Kurogane fell back on his bed, Fai's arm being released. The red eyes seemed to cloud over with darkness as they stared the blonde down. The doctor screamed mutely as his eyes closed…

Please be a dream, please be a dream, please be a dream…

0101010101010

"…ai…ake up… Fai, wake up." He heard Tomoyo say, shaking his arm lightly. Fai shot up from where his head had been. He… fell asleep on Kuro-pan's hand? He laughed at himself in relief, kissing Kurogane's hand several times before looking up at the owner's face. The tanned man was asleep, his bandages still clean. Fai then looked at Tomoyo, noticing that she too had got some sleep.

"How long was I out?" The blonde asked. Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"You fell asleep as soon as you got in here, Fai-san." The man felt a wave of joy wash over him; it _had_ been a dream. Bless Kami it had been a dream.

"Well, its 8 a.m., so I guess that can be your excuse for being in here. Visiting hours start at 7:30. Oh, I should've probably called Syaoran-kun and told him I was staying the night here."

"Already taken care of." Tomoyo said, grabbing a cup of coffee Fai just realized was there and took a sip. Fai gave her a confused smile.

"I called before you woke up and told them so. Syaoran sounded like he hardly got any sleep." Tomoyo smiled.

"He is a morning person, after all." Fai smiled, leaning back in his chair. He watched Kurogane sleep; looking at how peaceful he looked. He wasn't in his usual bent over sleeping stance that made him look ready for anything, but in a more casual form. Fai sighed, closing his eyes once again.

… Kuro-chi will be healthy enough to leave the hospital soon, I'm sure of it…

011011011011000

God, that took forever to write. I thought I would never finish! Well, again if anyone has any guesses to the 10101 thing I got going on, let me know threw review. I will let the person help me name Fai's baby!

Mirika-puppy-san


	4. The worry

Disclaimer: I squid Tsubasa. The Dang thing is owned by a bunch a girls who call themselves CLAMP in Japan. Why can't I be that cool?

Nyah! InsaneBlueCat and Pinkbinder-chan got it! Its binary code. Thank you for your reviews you two! and the rest of my reviewers as well, merci!!!

001011010101

Fai walked back in the room after talking to the doctor taking care of Kurogane, his sweater creeping over his hands as he held a mug of coffee. He sat down in his seat next to Kurogane, taking a small sip of the warm liquid. The blonde looked at his watch again. The bandaged man had been asleep for a good 14 hours counting this morning and last night. He thought about the chip in his lover's head, and then thought about the side effects.

"Was it really worth it?" He asked out loud.

"Was what really worth it, Fai-san?" Fai looked at Tomoyo who was reading on the other side of Kurogane's bed. She looked up, a cute confused face showing.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid of the side effects Kurogane will obtain in the short time he has the chip embedded in the back of his skull." Tomoyo set down her book, looking Fai in the eye.

"My brother is a strong man and you are as well. I'm sure that whatever ups and downs you occur, you will make it through as long as you have each other." Fai smiled at his sister-in-law, finding encouragement in her words. Tomoyo then placed the book back in her hand and began to read again. Fai stared down at his husband, taking hold of his hand.

Kurogane was so handsome. His brow was creased from concentrating on his dream that he was having. His lips were still, not a moan of pain passing them. His hair was lightly tousled from the bandages. Fai felt whole staring at his face, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He just wished the resting man would wake up soon.

010110111010

Fai spent the rest of that day in Kurogane's room, holding his hand and whispering comforting words to the sleeping man. When lunch and came around, Tomoyo was kind enough to get him food. Sakura and Syaoran visited, bringing flowers and cards from themselves and their schools. Apparently the children had worried so much that they leaked it to the school and they made the police officer a bunch of get well wishes.

Fai looked at his watch, counting the second hand as it moved. 25 hours. The man beside him had slept for a full day and then some. He sighed wearily, looking down at Kurogane. The blonde thought about him being a father. How would he act? Would he love their child as much as Kurogane loved him? He remembered dully how he had got pregnant in the first place.

0101101010101

"_Dr. Fluorite, I want you to come with me." Said the inspector. Fai smiled happily and agreed, following the man into a separate room. The man took off his circular glasses and sat down behind his desk._

"_You might want to sit down, Dr. Fluorite." He said forebodingly, pointing to the seat across from him. Fai sat down, a hint of worry in his stomach. The man in front of him rubbed his forehead lightly for a moment, and then looked Fai in the eye._

"_When you got your physical for the doctor position you are in now, all tests were positive about your health?" Fai smiled, intertwining his fingers and placing his hands on his lap._

"_That's correct. Was there a problem?" The inspector pulled out a sheet of paper. _

"_Last night, my co-worker and I were reviewing our doctors' profiles and we stumbled upon something interesting on yours." Fai cocked his head, a cute curious look taking hold of his features._

"_What would that be, sir?" The man in front of him paused before handing the blonde the sheet. _

"_This is indeed my profile, what seems to be the issue?"_

"_Everything's fine. It's just the fact that you are capable of having children when you yourself are a male." Fai looked up at him puzzled._

"_Well, yes, I can indeed have children as of most of the male population in the world can." The doctor shook his head, giving him another sheet._

"_That's not what I meant. I mean that you are able to bear offspring, Dr. Fluorite." Fai looked at him like he had fish hanging out of his ears._

"_I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." He looked down at the paper, scanning it for anything he missed. The doctor on the other side of the desk sighed, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. _

"_You contain the organs that are needed to birth children. Though I'm sure you are indeed a male, it quite stunned us that you may have children. Are you seeing anyone that might need to know this information?" Fai looked up from his paper. Well, he had just met this charming man and his son, but he didn't think Kurogane would be someone to have to worry about getting him pregnant. The mere thought almost sent a chill up his spine, but he suppressed it. _

"_No. Am I a hermaphrodite?" The inspector shook his head._

"_No. You, like I've said before, are undoubtedly a male. You just contain extra organs to birth a child. Have you had any menstrual periods?" Fai shook his head, handing the man back the paperwork. _

"_Never. That's a bit odd…" He said, placing a hand on his chin. The doctor across the desk put the papers back in a folder and placed them in his desk._

"_I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about; nature is indeed a very mysterious thing and has a way with fate."_

_Fai went home later that day, feeling a little woozy from the new information. He sat down in his apartment, laying his head back on the back of the sofa while the rain came down. He got a call suddenly, shaking him out of his thoughts._

"_Dr. Fai Fluorite speaking, who may I ask is calling?" He said out of reflex. The other line buzzed for a second, and then a gruff voice came on._

"_Hello, Fai." Fai felt his heart skip a beat and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop moving. He shook his head, feeling stupid for getting worked up over a phone call. _

"_Hello, Kurogane. What did you need?" The other line was quiet except for the excess chatter and dogs barking in the background._

"…_The police station is kind of crowded today and I'm off in twenty minutes. Do you want to go to the café we met at today?" The blonde felt heat creep up in his cheeks._

It's just from the heat in the room, that's all. The humidity outside is heating up my room. _He thought, trying to shake off the infatuated feeling. _

"_Sure. I'll be there at 3:30." He said, feeling like he just signed his death certificate._

"_Great. I'll see you then." Then the line hung up. Fai slowly set down the phone, biting his bottom lip. Was he just asked out by another guy?!  
_

_A few weeks past and Fai and Kurogane were going out to cafés and bars more often, sometimes they even went to a dance club where Fai would drag Kurogane onto the dance floor. One of those times when they were slow dancing, Kurogane asked Fai to be his boyfriend. Fai wholeheartedly obliged, snuggling tighter into his partner. About a month into their relationship, Fai would spend nights in his lover's bed, wrapping tightly around Kurogane after a night of excitement. That's when Fai remembered._

"_Oh no…" He kept repeating, clutching onto the sink as he lay against the bath tub. He was trying to sink into the space between the two, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. What if Kurogane found out? What if he hurt him for it? He knew Kurogane had a reputation for being violent when he was infuriated, but he didn't know what to think about what he would do if he told him. He heard the front door open and close and keys hitting the table by the door. He sat up, scared to death. He wiped his eyes frantically and stood, turning to look at himself in the mirror like he was doing that instead of sitting in the fetal position crying about being fertile. Kurogane appeared at the door in the mirror's reflection, a scowl ever present._

"_What's wrong?" He said, taking his hand off the door frame to move closer. Fai placed a smile on and turned around._

"_What do you mean, Kuro-chi?" He asked pleasantly, hiding his remorse. Kurogane stepped closer and placed Fai's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting his face until they met eye to eye._

"_You were crying. I can tell by the redness in your eyes and the trembling in your voice. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Fai kicked himself mentally at remembering Kurogane was a police officer; he was used to seeing people try to hide their feelings. Fai accidentally let another tear slip, falling down his cheek and onto Kurogane's hand. _

"_You… You promise you won't get angry… at me?" He said, trying not to sob dramatically. Kurogane let go of his chin and pulled him into a hug._

"_I promise. I'm always here for you, Blondie, so what's the matter?" Fai broke. He sobbed continuously into Kurogane's police shirt, clutching the back for dear life. They stood like that for a while, Fai sobbing and Kurogane holding. Eventually, Kurogane picked Fai up and placed him on the bed, kissing him delicately. Fai then calmed down, relaxing in his lover's arms. They sat there whilst Fai explained his situation. Kurogane listened intently and didn't make a sound._

"…_So I can bear offspring even when I'm a male…" He said, not being able to say more. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He was surprised when he felt the embrace get tighter._

"_I'm happy for you." _

_Fai had to blink, his eyes were suddenly dry from being too wide. He sat up, pulling away slightly from the tight hug, and stared at the raven haired man._

"_What?" Kurogane stared back._

"_I said I'm happy for you." _

"_But… why?"_

"_You're unique. You are the only man I know who can have children like that, and I'm lucky enough to be yours."_

"_What do you mean…lucky?" Fai was pulled into another firm hug, a kiss gently placed onto his forehead. _

"_If we ever wanted to have children, we can." Fai then broke down into another fit of sobs, only this time they were out of relief. It startled Kurogane at first._

"_Why are you crying again?"_

"_I…I thought you… would be mad at me…" He said between breaths. Kurogane combed the back of his head with his fingers._

"_You shouldn't assume."_

_That night, they spent another night in each other's arms, friction and sweat being made along with tender and burning love. They did this for every night of the next week, making sure that they wouldn't accidentally cause Fai to get pregnant. It was five days after Syaoran came home from Summer Camp did they make love again. The week after, Fai was feeling a little dizzy, accidentally knocking things off his desk and stumbling every now and then at work. He realized this and quickly got himself checked._

"_There's no doubting it, doctor, but you are indeed pregnant." Said the nurse, a smile gently taking hold of her lips._

"…_Th-thank you, Himiwari-chan…" Fai sat in his chair; too shocked for anything else to say. He went home, being let off early, and laid in bed until Kurogane came home. Fai was staring at the wall, not even realizing Kurogane was home._

"_Fai?" He said, making the poor blonde jump._

"_Oh… hello, Kuro-sama."_

"_Are you ok?" He said, sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Fai sat up, looking down._

"…_No…no, Kuro-poi, I'm not..." Kurogane gave him a perplexed look, then Fai gave him the worst, sad smile he could hardly even muster. _

"_I'm… I'm pregnant…" They sat like that for another minute, the shock seeping into Fai finally as tears brimmed his eyes once again. Kurogane then brought him into the tightest hug he had ever received._

"_Ku…Kuro-yam?"_

"_This is wonderful news…" He heard him whisper, and that just made him want to cry more. Syaoran came home to see his parents talking about renovation, them displaying their choice of color in the old living room and talking about furniture. They sat him down and told him soon after that they were expecting, and he congratulated them with a huge smile. They happily chatted and ate at supper and went to sleep thinking about the new arrival yet to come._

010110110101011

"Mom?" Fai looked over Syaoran, a curious, worried look written on his face.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"You've been staring at dad rubbing your stomach for the past few minutes. Is everything ok?" Fai blinked and looked down. There was indeed his hand on his stomach, rubbing absentmindedly in circles. He took his hand off and grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"I'm fine, Syaoran-kun, just remembering some precious times." The boy smiled down at his 'mother', giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Tomoyo and Sakura were on the other side, smiling at the two when Sakura called.

"Fai-san! Fai-san, look!" Fai turned to see Kurogane stirring. He opened his blood colored eyes, staring up at the ceiling before looking over at Fai.

"Hey sweetie." Fai cooed, releasing Syaoran's hand to take hold of Kurogane's. Kurogane stared at them for a second more before turning to look at Tomoyo and Sakura. He paused again, and then looked at Fai.

"…Hey…" Fai smiled wider, squeezing gently on his hand. "How…long have I been out?" the older man said quietly.

"A couple of hours. I talked to the doctor taking care of you. He said it would be another day or two before you can come home." Kurogane blinked slowly, and then smiled faintly.

"Alright…" Fai leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Do you want anything, Kuro-chi?" The older man sighed, closing his eyes.

"…Food…" They shared a laugh, a quiet, caring laugh. Fai called the receptionist and told her to bring food to their room for the patient after sitting Kurogane up. He was talking with them and was more active then he had been the last time he woke up. When the food got there, he could feed himself, showing no signs of brain damage. Fai smiled brightly at this. He was so happy that he could hardly contain himself. Tomoyo had to take her leave early that afternoon, her being in the middle of a fashion show and all, in her words. She hugged her brother and brother-in-law and the children (squealing over how cute Sakura looked in her school uniform) and left. Syaoran and Sakura also left that evening, telling Fai to get some rest and Kurogane that they would be back the next day. Fai stayed next to Kurogane, his thumb stroking the back of his hand. The older man had laid back a little, resting his head on the pillows when he suddenly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, looking like he was piecing together a puzzle. Fai gave him a curious look.

"Kuro…?"

"The baby…"He said, still looking at his bed sheet like it was a small whirlpool. He turned to Fai, and gave him a pained look.

"Something's wrong."

0101010101011011

Nyah I'm evil. What did I do to the baby? What did I do to Kurogane to make him sense something was wrong? w ugh. The flashback was WAAAAAAAAY too long. I'm sorry. I had fun writing it though, so that's all that matters to me at the moment. See any mistakes? Wanna know the baby's name? Review!

Mirika-Puppy-san


	5. The wistwyrd

**Disclaimer**: -Sigh- I squid Tsubasa. Clamp really likes having those gay couples to themselves, don't they?

Chapter title: 'to know of the personification of fate or destiny'. A person knows destiny or fate basically, so yeah. That's what this chapter's about.

Ok! I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I might make it up until the baby is born. I might make it up until it grows up, who knows? Oh, hehehehe I have a surprise for you guys. It's in my back pocket. Here it is!

01010100110101

Fai gave Kurogane a strange look. He wasn't sure what he meant.

"What do you mean, Kuro-tart?" Kurogane grabbed onto Fai's arm with amazing strength.

"Our child is not how we are expecting it to be." His eyes were too serious for Fai's liking and he was losing feeling in his arm.

"Ow, Kuro-chi, that hurts. If you let go, I'll go get checked." He said, trying to pry the tan fingers off. Kurogane let go, sudden surprise in his eyes, and sank back down in his bed. Fai rubbed his arm where Kurogane had been holding it and stood. He gave the bandaged man on last look before leaving the room to go to the maternity hall. He went to a nurse and smiled brightly.

"Hello, I need to have a check up immediately." He said, placing a hand on his stomach inattentively. She looked at him, and then smiled back.

"Alright, I, Maru, and Moro will take care of that for you. Please, follow us." The blue haired girl was soon joined by her counterpart and they led Fai into a room.

010110110110

"Dr.Suwa, we have some unexpected news for you, you might want to sit down." Fai did as he was told, feeling a fearful fist pounding down on his intestines. Maru and Moro looked at each other before smiling.

"You won't be having a baby." All the color in Fai's face left, but before he could even say anything, they grabbed his hands happily.

"You'll be having three!" Again, loss of color and words. He stared at them with his mouth slightly ajar.

"…What?" He managed to muster. The girls squealed together for a second, then Maru took both his hands whilst Moro danced in little circles around the room.

"Your tests show that you are going to have triplets, Dr.Suwa! I'm so happy for you and so is Moro!" Fai was then escorted back to Kurogane's room by the two girls, him having a hard time walking due to shock. Kurogane was sitting up, starring at the wall in front of the bed when the three people came in. Fai was sat down in his usual chair while the two girls left him to wallow in surprise with the confused and worrisome Kurogane.

"Well?" Asked the red eyed man after a couple of minutes. The blonde looked slowly up at him, eyes wide and lips curved down.

"I'm not having a baby, but three…" He repeated, staring at the stunned crimson orbs. They sat for what seemed like forever in silence, both too shocked and scared to speak. Fai was the first to move, placing his face in his hands and leaning on his knees with his elbows. Kurogane watched him, and then looked at the phone. He picked it up slowly, getting ready to dial his home number when Fai's hand shot out and placed the phone back on the receiver. Kurogane glanced at him and noticed that he was crying.

"Don't. They don't need to know."

"They'll find out soon enough, Fai."

"But… I'm scared…" Kurogane let go of the phone and grabbed the hand that was topping his. He placed a gentle kiss on it then brought Fai forward with a tug. He embraced the blonde tightly, careful not to hurt the lives in between them.

"I will not ever leave you and the kids alone again. I promise I'll help look after and take care of you and them the best I can." Fai buried his face in Kurogane's hospital gown, letting his tears soak in.

"Promise?" He choked out. Kurogane stroked the back of his head in reply, making him feel safe and comfortable.

"I… I still think we should wait to tell Syaoran and Sakura…" The blonde said, pulling slightly away to stare at his lover. Kurogane paused then nodded, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Alright. We'll tell them the day after I arrive home. How does that sound?" Fai smiled back, nodding lightly. Kurogane held him again and kept him there for a few minutes before Fai pulled away again.

"I'm curious. How did you know that the babies were… you know… plural?" Fai asked, accidentally looking up at his bandages for a second. Kurogane rubbed his head slowly, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I… I don't know. I was thinking about what to name him, and then I got this sudden urge to… I don't know… but something was telling me to check on you and the children, and I instantly knew something was different about them…" Fai looked at him suspiciously, then touched his bandages lightly.

"Do you think you got this sudden foresight from your accident?" Kurogane grabbed his hand softly and leaned into it.

"It's possible. Near death experiences can do wonders to the body. I've met a couple of people who almost died. Some said they could see people who weren't really there. Others say that they knew what was going to happen the next day and they tried to prevent it. I wonder if I have something like that…" Kurogane paused, looking down at Fai again.

"Though I'm not completely sure, I could have the ability to see the future…"

0011101010110101

Syaoran paced in his room. Earlier he had gotten a call from his mother, telling him that his father was awake and that they would be home by tomorrow morning. He also said that they had news. Syaoran bit his lip, realizing that Sakura and he wouldn't find out until they arrived home from school the next day. He paused and massaged his temples. There had to be something wrong with his father. A knock came to the door, startling him out of his worrisome thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Syaoran…" Came a timid voice along with the creek of the door. Sakura appeared from the crack she created, and Syaoran smiled.

"Come in, Sakura-san." She did so, shutting the door behind her and walking over to him. The brown eyed boy sat down at his desk and pulled out another chair for her to join him. She did so, folding her hands in her lap.

"Is something wrong? I heard you pacing up here since 6. Who was the call from?" Syaoran glanced at his clock. He hadn't realized he had been pacing for two and a half hours. He didn't even know he could worry for that long, let alone keep standing. The brunette boy sighed heavily, looking back at his secret-but-not-so-secret girlfriend.

"Mom called. He said that Dad is well enough to come home tomorrow. He also told me that he has news for the two of us…" They heard barking outside Syaoran's door.

"Oh, should I let Fuine in?" Asked Sakura, getting ready to stand. Syaoran nodded, giving Sakura permission. She did so, the dog walking in happily after her. Fuine jumped on the bed, growling lightly as she lay down. Sakura turned back to the other teen.

"News?" Syaoran nodded.

"He didn't tell me what about, though. I'm guessing its really important if they're keeping it secret."

"When will they tell us?"

"When dad and him get home tomorrow. We'll be picked up by mom from school so we'll have to walk or take the bus tomorrow." Sakura leaned back in her chair.

"We should walk, that might keep our minds busy so we won't have to worry ourselves to death." Syaoran laughed lightly, nodding in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's get some sleep. I know that we'll be thinking of them, but we should at least try." Sakura nodded, smiling brightly.

"Ok. Good night Syaoran, if you don't go to sleep, I'll probably be up and we can make our bentos together!(1)" With that, she left the room.

011010101101

The next day Fai was told how to keep Kurogane well; how do to his dressings and how to clean his wounds. He was then given some pain killers and a prescription to a sleep aid medicine if needed and told how many to give him a day. The last things he received was a list of warning signs that the treatment might be going awry or that the chip was not functioning properly and the time and date he would have it removed. Kurogane was dressed in street attired then taken out by wheel chair, though with much effort and arguing that he could walk on his own, and was sat in Fai's buggy. Fai placed the wheel chair in the trunk and got in the front seat. Kurogane, on the other hand, was looking out the wind shield like there was a pizza splattered on top of the glass.

"Kuro-sama?" Kurogane shot him a fearful glance, and then relaxed. Fai realized suddenly that this was Kurogane's first time back in a car since the accident. He placed a hand on his lover's, rubbing it softly.

"We'll be fine, just take deep, even breaths and we'll be home in no time." The ride was fairly smooth. Only the occasional mumble from Kurogane about how the other people were going too fast and about writing tickets if he was on his shift and Fai's soft humming penetrated the silence. They parked in their usual spot, sitting the car right in front of a telephone pole. Fai got out first, going to the trunk to get out the wheel chair when he was stopped. Kurogane was already out and had his hand on Fai's.

"I told you, I don't need it." Fai stared wide eyed at the raven haired man, surprised he had reached him at such speed. He straightened up, hitting the lock button on his keys.

"Alright then, let's get you back inside." Fai said smiling, trying to walk to the other side of the street to their house. He turned back around; realizing Kurogane had a firm grip on his hand.

"Kuro-gin, I can walk on my own too, you know…" He paused when he saw the look on Kurogane's face. It was the same look that was on his face in the hospital. He shot his glance up from the road, wide eyed and panting lightly.

"We need to move your car, now."

"Wha-?"

"Give me your keys now!" He said, grabbing Fai's keys and the man and got in the car, placing Fai in the passenger seat. Fai stared at him bewildered as he started the car.

"What are you-?" Kurogane drove off into the road, into someone's driveway.

"Kuro-fee, what's going on?!" Fai shouted, turning around to look at the spot the car was just in. He was about to yell at the bandaged man about parking in someone else's driveway when he gasped. A drunk driver came speeding down the road, running right into the pole. Fai's jaw dropped, moving to get out of the car. He was stopped once again by Kurogane.

"He needs my help, Kuro-"

"Don't bother… he's already dead…" Fai stared shocked at his lover, who was giving him a serious look that could've fried a small house pet. He then gave Fai another shocked look, bringing his pondering gaze down to the steering wheel.

"How…Did I see that coming?" Fai just shook his head, too stunned to say anything.

They sat like that until Kurogane drove them into another space in front of their house. Kurogane stopped to call the police about the wreck before following Fai into the house. Fai sat Kurogane down in the living room, sitting next to him. Fai turned to his lover, eyes still wide with surprise.

"How did you know?" Kurogane sighed, rubbing his right temple.

"I don't know. The same thing happened. I had the feeling like your car was going to get damaged and soon. I know you paid a lot for your bug, so I wanted to move it out of the way."

"And the man?"

"I could tell by the sound of the crash he wasn't alive… but… I saw an image of him…"

He looked down, brow stitched with puzzlement. Fai placed a hand on Kurogane's forearm.

"I'm thinking more and more you have a new psychic ability, Kuro-gap…" Kurogane looked at him.

"So far this has only happened twice. It may just be coincidence…"

"There is no such thing as that…" The red eyed man looked at his shorter counterpart.

"What?"

"My boss-er… former boss. She told me that there isn't a thing existing called coincidence, but only fate… for some reason, fate wants you to see into the future…" Kurogane 'hmm-ed' and turned to look at the coffee table in front of them.

"If that's so… why am I only feeling the future? Why is it only serious things that are life threatening coming to my mind when they're about to happen?" The blonde leaned back, staring at the coffee table as well.

"Maybe that's all you're allowed to see."

"I don't see the future; I get this sense of danger." Fai raised his hand to his lip.

"Maybe… maybe the accident gave you a heightened intuition." Kurogane gave him a curious look. Fai looked back at him, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"That might be it. Maybe you have a heightened intuition so bad that you can feel what's going to happen only when it's dangerous. Maybe that's why you saw the man dead; he had met his fate."

"Then why can't I see anyone else dying?" Fai perked up, enlightenment hitting him on the head.

"He was going to stop us from our fate." Kurogane gave him a look like Fai had just told him 'you look like a horse on crack.' Fai smiled and shot the raven haired man a determined look.

"He was originally going to run into my car, making us go through a lot more trouble than we need at the moment or killing us all. But, you saw what was going to happen and stopped it by moving the car. Do you think he was originally going to die?" Kurogane paled a little.

"Maybe that's why I saw him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to die…" Fai frowned, sinking further into the couch.

"That could also be it. We won't know for sure until something else major happens." Kurogane sank back in the seat with him.

"And what would that be?" Fai smiled mischievously at him.

"You're the one with the foresight, you tell me."

010101010110

(1) Bentos: school lunches or lunches in general in Japan.

Hyuu! I certainly thought that was going to be longer, but oh well! What will happen next? Will Syaoran and Sakura find out what's wrong in the next chapter? Who will meet Kurogane's and Fai's fate next? Will anyone else die an unexpected death? Review and find out!

Mirika-puppy-san


	6. The welkinwame

Disclaimer: Nyah. I don't own Tsubasa. When I own something, I'll say I hamster it. When I don't own, I'll say Squid. So I squid Tsubasa and the characters, but I hamster the buggy and home Fai and Kurogane are living in.

Hyuu! I THINK I'm going to make this long…oh the chapter title means: The heaven womb, meaning Fai's babies. this chapter isn't completely about the children yet to be born, but... you'll see. 7w7

010110101101

Fai left around 2:30 to pick Syaoran and Sakura up, leaving Kurogane to battle with Fuine for a seat on the couch. Fai, after retrieving his adopted child and his I-think-we're-going-out girlfriend, went to the store and bought a couple supplies for home. When they got home, Kurogane was asleep on the couch with Fuine in his lap, also asleep. Fai and the two children tiptoed into the kitchen, Fai smiling happily as he watched Kurogane stir.

"Fai?"

"We're home!" He said, like he had just walked in. Kurogane turned his head, looking at Fai curiously.

"What did you do while you were out?" Fai smiled wider, holding up a jar of peanut butter and corned beef.

"I'm making supper. Do you think these would be good together? I do. I'll be in the kitchen." He said in a singsong voice. Kurogane gave him a look like he suggested they have raw sewage for dinner. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Fai, maybe you should let Sakura make our suppers, you have cravings, remember? And those cravings might not satisfy our taste buds as much as they would yours." Kurogane said, gently wrapping his arms around Fai. He was trying to be careful with his words, not wanting to make a pregnant person with rampant hormones snap. Fai leaned against his arm, sighing cheerfully.

"Alrighty! I'll eat this and Sakura-chan can make you food! Sakura-chan!" He called, turning his head so he wasn't yelling in the taller man's ear. The girl came in, blushing at the cuddling couple.

"Y-yes?" Fai snuggled more into Kurogane's chest.

"Could you make supper tonight? I forgot about the weird food I eat…" Sakura nodded and turned, red from ear to ear, heading for the bathroom with a mumble about washing up. Kurogane sighed annoyed, placing his head on Fai's.

"When is she going to get used to this?" Fai laughed lightly, reaching up and patting Kurogane's cheek.

"You are certainly strict on the girl, Kuro-cuddle-bunny." Kurogane twitched at his name, looking annoyed down at his lover. Fai laughed lightly and snuggled closer into Kurogane's arms.

"I love you." Kurogane blinked before the sentence registered. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too…"

0101101011010

"WHAT?!?!" Shouted Syaoran, dropping his fork and knife. Fai smiled happily, looking at him from the different side of the table. Syaoran and Sakura sat nearby another while Kurogane and Fai sat next to each other. They had been eating supper, no one talking until Fai had finished his peanut butter/corned beef/nachos. He told Syaoran and Sakura, while holding Kurogane's hand, that they were going to have more than one new sibling.

"But…How did you know?!" He asked, bewildered into gaping like a dying fish. Sakura just stared surprised before placing a hand on Fai's other.

"I'm so happy!!" She squealed, giving his hand a small squeeze. Fai giggled with her, squeezing back. Kurogane turned to his foster son, no expression being shown.

"I sensed it." Syaoran blinked, unsure of what his dad meant.

"What exactly do you mean by 'sensed' it?" Fai turned away from Sakura.

"Kurogane's accident had caused a certain part of his brain to be damaged. The chip that was installed inside his head helped create new tissue for the damaged ones and I think that from what it did, it gave your father a new sense of intuition, a foresight, if you will." Syaoran placed a hand on his chin.

"I see. So you sensed the child wasn't going to be by itself?" Kurogane nodded.

"Did anything else happen that you 'saw'?" The eldest in the room turned to his counterpart, then back to his son. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I prevented a collision with your mother's car. There was a drunk driver that was supposed to crash into the trunk of the bug, but… I sensed something was going to happen…"

Kurogane trailed off, looking away from everyone's eyes. Fai got up and started collecting their plates.

"Well, anyway, all that matters is that we're all safe. I'll go do the dishes." He smiled at everyone before taking his leave. Sakura stood and joined him in the kitchen. Syaoran stared at his dad before standing as well, walking back into the study. Kurogane sat there for a while, listening to his 'daughter' and 'wife' clean. He rose from his seat and walked into the kitchen. Sakura smiled at him as he entered, setting down the last plate that needed to be dried.

"I have to go finish my homework with Syaoran-kun." She said before hurrying out the doorway. Fai turned from drying the dishes as Kurogane approached. The blonde smiled as the older hugged him softly, sighing into his shirt. Neither wanted to pull away, having missed each other's grasp for so long. When they finally did, Kurogane leaned down to deliver a small, passionate kiss. Fai warmly accepted, keeping them lip-locked until the supply of oxygen wore out. The shorter of the two smiled up at his lover, clinging to his shirt. Kurogane smirked, but suddenly his eyes grew wide. His face twisted into one of pain and horror, his teeth clenched and his breath hissing out between them. The raven haired man grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He backed up from Fai and doubled over. Fai went to his side, holding his back while Kurogane let out a horrendous scream. Sakura and Syaoran ran into the room, shocked to see their parents on the floor. Fai flung his head up, looking terrified at his 'daughter.'

"Call the hospital!" He said panicked, looking back down at his now panting lover. Kurogane's hand shot away from his head and grabbed Fai's collar, bringing him close. He was shaking fiercely and his words were quiet and forced.

"No…Stop Tomoyo… Tell her to… plane crash…" He then collapsed, his hand retreating to the ground from Fai's shirt. Fai stared down at him for a second before calling Syaoran over to him. Syaoran and him got him to a chair and sat him down, his unconscious head rolling on its shoulders. Fai retreated up the stairs and got his pain medicine and shot back down, skipping three or four steps at a time. He ran to Kurogane's side, holding his head lightly.

"Kuro-sama, Kuro-sama wake up. Here, take these." Fai said, putting the pills between Kurogane's lips. The half-awake man swallowed, his head leaning on Fai's shoulder.

"Call…Tomoyo… not… plane…" He murmured, drifting back in and out of sleep. Fai grabbed his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Boujour? Tomoyo Suwa parle."

"Tomoyo! Where are you right now?"

"Fai-san?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Paris Airport, why?"

"Don't get on the plane! Kuro-good-"

"Oh how is he?"

"Tomoyo listen! You can't get on the plane! Something bad is going to happen!"

"Like what?"

"It's going to crash or something!"

"How do you know?"

"Kuro-tan told me! His-"

"Oh really? He doesn't want me home that bad?"

"TOMOYO! Don't get on the damn plane!"

"…Fai-san? Did you just cuss?"

"YES! DON'T GET ON THE FREAKIN PLANE! YOUR LIFE IS IN FREAKIN DANGER!!"

"Alright, Fai, I can tell you're serious. I'll take the boat then. I'll see you as soon as I arrive in your neighborhood."

"Good… Be careful. I'll see you then." He said before the other line hummed monotonous. He closed the phone and sighed, wondering how Kurogane had slept through all his yelling. Sakura appeared in the room, holding a phone.

"Fai-san, the hospital." She said, giving him the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Suwa." Said his former boss's voice. Fai sank into a seat next to Kurogane, holding the phone with both hands.

"The chip! When you gave Kuro-min the chip, what did it do to his brain?" The other line was silent for a moment.

"Kurogane is experiencing something not expected, Dr. Suwa?"

"Yes. He's sensing the future of people he cares for. At first it was me, then it was my car and me, then it was Tomoyo. The last one caused him excruciating pain and now he's

passed out on my table. Is this the chip's fault?" again, silent pause.

"Have you seen the movie White Noise?" Fai blinked, himself pausing.

"Yes, but what does-"

"Kurogane had near death experiences. NDE. It's the same thing that happened in the movie; he was technically dead for about a minute before they revived him. They had to

use the defibrillator three times while you were in the waiting room and a number of four total. He was among the people who claimed to see a white light. I had spoken with him before he left the hospital, if you're wondering. Also, the chip isn't doing this, but making it more so." Fai gaped like a fish out of water, staring wide eyed across the room.

"Kuro… can see things because he was dead?" He looked slowly over to the man sleeping next to him.

"Yes, Fai. Kurogane was dead. The chip doesn't make him see things, but helps him. The reason he was in pain was because his brain was most likely refusing the treatment of the chip. This is normal. He will be in pain for the next few days awaiting his next surgery. Please give him the normal amount of pain medication each day so that the pain will at least decrease."

"Alright. Thank you Yuko."

"Oh and Fai."

"Yes?"

"It's not like the movie in the end; the lives he saves aren't ready to meet Fate just yet." And with that, the other line buzzed. Fai clicked the button to turn off the phone, turning to look at Kurogane again. He was sound asleep. Fai stood and looked at his bandages. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw no blood.

Fai left the room and brought Kurogane a blanket, not being able to move the taller man as it was. He sat in his lap, Kurogane's arms instinctively wrapping around Fai's waist. They slept there that night, cuddling and snuggling.

011010101001

As the countdowns on Fai's calendars grew and shrank, Kurogane had not had a single ounce of pain nor saw anyone in danger. He didn't need the bandages anymore, sporting a barely visible scar on his left temple just above the eyebrow. Fai felt his heart skip a beat every time he looked at it, wishing that the night he received it hadn't happened. Fai was also nearing his due date, his stomach had grown considerably and his moods were changing often. Sakura and Syaoran were ending their term at school, almost never coming out of the study or their rooms from studying. A month before the blonde's due date came Kurogane's next operation. It had been quick and not life threatening, so he wouldn't need to stay the night at the hospital.

Fai was ushered into Kurogane's room, the man staring at the wall when he arrived.

"Mr. Suwa, your husband." Said the nurse quietly to the man lying down. The raven haired man brought his eyes slowly over to Fai, no expression gracing his face. The nurse turned to Fai.

"The operation was smooth and clean. Don't worry about him; his brain's still in recovery so he might act a bit out of it for a few hours. Don't be surprised if he falls asleep." She said before she left. Fai smiled down at his husband, holding his hand.

"Hey honey…" Kurogane blinked. Fai felt his heart drop.

"C…Can't you say anything?" Again, a quiet stare. Fai bit his lip, forcing his smile to stay on and forcing the tears back.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to get food, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kurogane stared at him, silent as the grave. Fai got up and left, letting the tears pour as he stood outside the room. He hadn't been expecting that. That's why the tears wouldn't stop. He had expected the chip to be taken out and everything be the way it was while the chip was still in. He had looked into Kurogane's eyes and saw the shimmer of the man there, but the glint of fire and youth was gone. Completely. Utterly. Irreplaceably.

Gone.

Fai sank to the floor, clutching his arms for dear life. Why had that surprised him so much? Why was the fire gone in the first place?

010101010110101

"Fai, you were gone for a long time." Said a raspy voice. Fai looked up from the doorknob his hand just closed and stared surprised at Kurogane's bed. Kurogane was staring at him, his eyes somewhat glowing from the light over his bed. Fai smiled and walked over to him, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"I'm guessing you're back to normal." Kurogane looked down at his lap.

"As normal as I will ever be." Fai set his tray of food down on the table next to the bed and placed a soft hand on Kurogane's cheek.

"Kuro-myun…" He whispered, seeing a slight pain held inside Kurogane's eyes. The older man closed his orbs, not wanting Fai to stare into them any longer.

"We should go home. I can't stay in hospitals any longer. Not until the children arrive." Fai smiled and nodded, going over to the bathroom where his clothes were kept.

01010110111010

Rain. Hard, thunderous, and too much like the rain from the night of the wreck. Fai was tapping the steering wheel lightly, humming anxiously as he waited for the green light. Kurogane was staring out the windshield, looking past the wipers into the darkness. He hadn't said a word since they left the hospital, and for that Fai was unsure of what to do. He changed the tune, closing his eyes momentarily. He had to get through this. He had to get home and go to sleep. When he opened his eyes, the light was still an ugly, bright shade of red. Fai let out a groan in irritation. Kurogane turned to look at him.

"You're doing it again." The blonde turned to face him, smile wide and twitching.

"What, Kuro-tee?"

"Tapping. You only do that when you're worried. What's wrong?" Fai gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean what's 'wrong'?!? This is exactly like the night of the crash and I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen again and-"

"Calm down, Fai." Kurogane said, placing a hand on Fai's. The doctor gave Kurogane a sullen look, feeling dumb for panicking, then relaxed.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Fai murmured, his bangs falling in his view. The light turned green, but Fai didn't go. Kurogane looked at him for a moment, and then the cars started honking behind them. Fai the looked up and smiled, driving onward.

They arrived at the house shortly after that, a welcome home and a nice cup of tea waiting for them. The children that had served these two items went to bed soon after that, having stayed up past their bedtimes and then some. Fuine barked happily, resting her head on one of Kurogane's legs as he sat at the table drinking his tea. Fai, on the other hand, had disappeared into the bathroom. What the tanned man didn't know was that Fai was crumpled on the floor, between the sink and the tub, crying his eyes silently out. He felt like the world was crashing down on him. But for what? Kurogane didn't have any emotions for a couple of hours and Fai wasn't even there to experience it. So what? And what if he didn't remember the night that he had the crash? Big deal! The doctors knew this was going to happen; Yuko even gave him warning about forgetfulness and emotional drainage. But was it the suddenness of this happening that made him weep? Was it because Kurogane had shown Fai love and compassion for the past month and a half he was awake? No, it couldn't be that. Fai wiped his eyes furiously, aggravating himself more. Kurogane didn't deserve to see Fai cry, he didn't deserve to be put in more pain. He had to be strong for his Kuro-chi and that's that! He stood, giving his reflection a good hard stare before exiting the bathroom.

Kurogane looked up from his dog, pausing in his petting to see his husband fuming sadly at the door.

"Fai, what's-"

"I've been crying! I'm upset for reasons my mind can't muster at the moment, but I will try to calm down to think of why and tell you then. Now, let's get to bed." Kurogane stared at this sudden outburst from Fai. Since when did he get so open with his feelings? Kurogane patted Fuine on the head, letting her know he was getting up. She moved off him, letting her master rise to join his lover. Fai grabbed the red eyed man's hand and led him up the stairs and into their bedroom, the dog following close behind.

0101011011010101101

"Fai, we need to get you to the hospital." Kurogane said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Fai looked up from his eggs, staring at his husband. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him as well, curious as to why he was telling Fai this. It had been several weeks since his operation, the man being well enough to operate things on his own and well enough to get back into work. Fai was still hesitant on getting another job; he was still pregnant.

"Why?" He said, swallowing hard. Kurogane gave him a pained expression.

"The triplets." That was all Fai needed. He shot up from his space at the table, almost knocking the chair over. Sakura and Syaoran stood as well, though it was a bit slower. Fai looked wide eyed at the man across the room.

"When?" Kurogane rushed over and grabbed his hand.

"An hour. That's when your water will burst. We need to get you there now so you won't have to deal with contractions on the way there." Fai nodded, walking quickly up the stairs after the older man. Syaoran and Sakura got the car started, not having to go to school that day. When Fai joined them in the car, Kurogane was locking up the house.

"We'll be gone tomorrow too." Fai gave him a disbelieving/'are you kidding me?' look before getting in the passenger seat. Kurogane got in the front, the keys already placed in their hole due to Syaoran's quick thinking .The two children sat in the back, Sakura behind Fai in case he needed to hold her hand and Syaoran behind Kurogane for steering help in case the older man needed to assist the blonde.

They arrived at the hospital an exact hour later due to traffic and Fai's water broke the instant he walked through the front doors. Kurogane and Syaoran talked to Himiwari at the front desk about Fai's labor while Sakura got him a wheelchair. Fai moaned, feeling a slight pinch below his stomach. He sighed deeply; this was going to be one long day.

01101010101101

Nyah. I'm evil. I'll have to make you wait for the next chapter for the babies' appearances!!! God. Another short chapter. Anyway, any questions, comments, concerns, or baby food, review!

Mirika-puppy-san


	7. the wassail

Disclaimer: the only thing I own in my writing is my ideas, the plots, and random characters placed in the story that you can't remember from the story. I hamster those three things.

This chapter title means 'to toast to someone's health.' Referring to the celebration after children are born. Will I make one of the babies die? Will Fai die? Find out now!

111001010101010

Kurogane growled menacingly, leaning back in his chair. Syaoran and Sakura were by him, Syaoran holding Sakura's hand. The raven haired man wanted to stay with Fai when he had his children, but the baby's weren't due until later that day, so he would wait until he was called in by a nurse. Syaoran was staring intently at his father figure, watching his expression change with his thoughts. Sakura also turned to Kurogane, feeling awkward vibes coming from him. A nurse then came into the waiting room, looking at her clipboard.

"Suwa." She called, making Kurogane stand up.

"Wait here." He said to the children, gesturing them to stay seated and then he walked with the nurse. She turned to him for a moment then closed her papers.

"Are you the patient Suwa that got the brain implant?" She asked timidly as she walked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I took care of you." She said simply, giving him a robe to put on.

"For germinal reasons. He's delivering one right now." Kurogane slipped on the coat that his caretaker gave him and entered the door. Fai was clutching the blankets roughly, sweat dripping from his nose and chin with tinted cheeks. He opened his eyes, looking at Kurogane.

"K... Kuro…" He said. Kurogane went to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Concentrate on the task at hand, Fai." He said with a loving smile. Fai smiled weakly back, but then came in contact with another convulsion. He uttered a cry, snapping his eyes shut.

The doctor at the end of the bed raised his eyebrows.

"Here he comes, one more push, Mr. Suwa." Fai glared at him.

"It's MRS. FREAKIN' SUWA, DUMBASS!" He yelled, pushing again. Kurogane stared at him, surprised he just cursed AND that he was taking up the role of the woman openly. The doctor ignored him and gently cooed the baby coming out. After another push, gentle cries could be heard. Fai relaxed momentarily, panting slightly.

"It's a boy!" Sang the doctor, showing the little monster to his parents. Kurogane smiled happily, feeling pride wash over him. Fai smiled at him, feeling tears weld up in the corners of his eyes as the baby was taken to get cleaned up. The blonde's breath hitched, feeling another one coming. The doctor returned to the edge of the bed, getting ready once more. Kurogane held Fai's and gave it a gentle squeeze when Fai looked at him worriedly.

"You'll be fine. They'll all be fine." Fai gave him a relieved, weak smile while he began his breathing exercise. A couple of pushes later, another cry was heard.

"Another boy, Mr. and Mrs. Suwa." Said the doctor, showing the baby to its parents. This one was crying less than the last one, a jet black, sticky tuft on the top of its head. Kurogane felt his head get bigger and smiled wider. Fai closed his eyes and sighed. Two down, one to go. About ten minutes later, a smaller, higher-pitched cry came from another baby.

"This one's a girl!" Said the doctor, showing her to the two men. She stopped crying instantly when she saw Kurogane, and giggled. The baby _giggled_, and it wasn't even a minute old!

"Looks…like she…likes you… Kuro…" Breathed Fai, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"I can tell who she'll take after." Kurogane said, squeezing Fai's hand lightly. The last baby was taken to get cleaned up, and all three were given to the parents soon after. Fai held the two boys whilst Kurogane held the girl.

"We should call in the other children before we name these guys." Said the red eyed man, placing a tan finger on his daughter's nose. She squealed, flinging her arms out uselessly. She had a little dark yellow tuft on the side of her head, vibrant and striking purple eyes shining up in her father's direction. She was clothed in pink, a nice little hat atop her head. The younger of the two boys was sleeping silently, his eyes still not open and the black hair protruding out from under his hat. The other boy was staring wide eyed at his mother, big blue eyes to go with Fai's. He had a few strands of hair in the front, sticking up unforgivably against the hat's will. They were both wearing a striking blue.

"I think this one takes after you, Kuro-sama." Fai said, nuzzling his son approvingly. The boy let out a slight whimper of surprise, looking at his mom with one open eye.

Kurogane pressed the call button with his open hand. She came in a few minutes later, looking with sparkly eyes at the children.

"Oh, they're adorable! They look like you!"

"Can you get the two brunettes, one with green eyes and the other with brown, in the waiting room?" She nodded enthusiastically, zooming out the room.

A few minutes later the two summoned children with the nurse came in, Sakura squealing happily and Syaoran beamed cheerfully and they both went over to the two fresh parents.

"Oh, they're so cute! Did you name them yet, Fai-san?" Sakura asked, sitting on the other side of the bed while tickling the blonde baby. Syaoran brought up a chair and sat down next to Sakura's.

"No, we wanted to wait until you guys saw them to name them." Fai smiled, trying to stay awake long enough to do so. Kurogane wrapped his free arm around his lover, kissing his head gently.

"So, let's get to it." He said, looking down into Fai's eyes. The blonde man smiled wider, looking down at the baby with spiky hair.

"Since he was the first born, I'll name him first." He pondered for a second, and then watched the baby squirm. Fai giggled lightly, nuzzling him again.

"Faro." He said quietly, opening his eyes. The baby looked at him curiously, his blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"I like that." Said Kurogane, smiling down at the child. Syaoran nodded, not seeing his parents this happy since their wedding. Sakura also smiled, giving Faro a little pet.

"That's adorable." The baby gave Sakura a slight glare, or a look that resembled it. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and Fai laughed.

"Aw! He reminds me so much of you, Kuro-chi!"

"Don't pick favorites, Fai." Kurogane warned, slightly rocking the girl. Fai looked at him before turning his head to the black haired boy. He yawned, making everyone in the room get the squeals (except Kurogane; he squealed on the inside). He opened his eyes, making everyone gasp. He had blood red eyes, staring up into the other pair of eyes like his. Kurogane blinked.

"He looks more like me."

"But his hair is limp like mine." Said Fai, kissing the baby's forehead. The baby just stared.

"He's freaking me out." Kurogane said, inching away from the baby. Again, the other red eyes watched Kurogane sleepily.

"Maybe he doesn't like you." Fai teased, tightening his hold on the two in his arms.

"Kids, how about you name this one?" Fai said, smiling at Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran paled and waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh, I shouldn't! I'm not that creative. Sakura-san, you can name him if you want." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand, a determined look in her eye.

"You have to help in this! This is special!" She brought Syaoran over to her so she could whisper in his ear. Syaoran lit up, smiling brightly.

"That's perfect!" He said, looking down at the black haired child.

"You have to say it though." She said, smiling happily. Syaoran blushed and sunk in his chair.

"Fukai." Fai smiled wider, looking down at the baby.

"Fukai." He repeated, making the child look up at him.

"That suits him." Kurogane said, looking at Sakura. She smiled at him, nodding slightly.

"Now for her." He said, making the girl look at him. Fai leaned into Kurogane.

"You name her." He said lightly. Kurogane sighed and looked at the baby. He thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Since we're going with the F thing, Fenki." Kurogane said triumphantly. Fai mewled.

"I never knew you had a creative side, Kuro-yam." Kurogane gave him a look and Fai laughed.

"I love it, Kuro-man. It's cute." He said, yawning accidentally. Kurogane unwrapped his arm from behind Fai and smiled.

"We should let you get some rest." Fai nodded, kissing each of his children on the head lightly. The nurse came in then, explaining where the children would be kept until a day or so later when they could be brought home. Kurogane then told Sakura and Syaoran to go home and prepare the cribs in the old living room for when he brought the children home. He then turned to Fai and smiled after Syaoran and Sakura left.

"You made lovely children, Kuro-be." The older man sat down and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Only with you, Fai." The blonde snuggled into his chest. He didn't have to say anything else; Kurogane already knew. They sat like that until both of them fell asleep. The nurse came in and blanketed them both up, smiling at how loving they were to each other.

01010110101101

Nyah! I hope you liked it! I'll write the chapter in a couple of days (or it'll be up tomorrow since I'm still on summer break and I get bored easily). YAY! The babies were born! I'm happy!!! Fukai's the name I used (the actual name was Kai, I tweaked it a little) thank you Pinkbinder-chan! He is dedicated to you!

Mirika-puppy-san


	8. The wanchancy

Disclaimer: Do I have to put these on every chapter? Geez, after the third chapter, I think I made it clear that I don't own Tsubasa. Damn.

Chapter title means: "The unlucky." You'll find out why.

Ok! I might do some time hopping in this chapter! I haven't typed it at the moment, so I don't even know what the outcome will be yet! And DAMN IT! I have ANOTHER fanfiction in my head I wanna write!! I hope I'm not bombarding you with them… eheheheh….

1010110111011010101

"Welcome home you guys! This is your new home!" Fai cooed as he brought the blacked haired baby into the house followed by his lover who had the other two children. Sakura and Syaoran rushed out from their rooms earlier and had opened the door to see their parents bringing in three brand new babies. Fenki, as Kurogane said, gave them the worst time; she wouldn't be quiet and ended up waking Faro up. Faro then cried until Fai placed the baby in his lap. Fukai was the only good one the whole trip.

"So, who gets which crib?" Fai asked, holding the baby boy on his shoulder. Kurogane had Fenki out of her carrier and Sakura had Faro on her shoulder. Faro was sound asleep while Fenki was babbling nonstop, her purple eyes wide as she scanned her surroundings. Kurogane grunted as he looked around the room. Syaoran and Sakura did a good job getting it in tip top shape. The cribs had been placed below the windows in the room, letting the sun shine in on them. He turned his body to the window with the tree, which made Fenki stare. Kurogane, noticing this, set her down in the orange crib.

"Looks like she likes this one." He said nonchalantly, smiling down at his child. She stared up at Kurogane, a small smile playing at her soft lips. Fai giggled and looked at Fukai.

"Which one would you like, little guy?" Fukai lazily stared up at his mother, not moving. Fai scanned the room as well, then, finding one of the windows facing the backyard, he walked forward to it. Fukai just stared at his mother as he was set down. Fai gave him a lopsided smile and turned to Kurogane.

"I think there might be something wrong with Fukai… he won't cry or anything." Kurogane turned to his lover, a curious look on his face.

"Maybe he doesn't want anything right now. Fenki's happy, so she went right to sleep. Faro, on the other hand, is still asleep. Fukai will probably join them and go to sleep as well." Fai blinked and looked down at the baby, who stared casually back.

"He's been staring at me the whole time though…" Kurogane groaned and walked over to his lover. He looked down at Fukai, who continued to gaze at Fai. A smirk played on his lips; he bent down to get closer to Fukai.

"I see someone doesn't want to let his mother go." He said, and Fai looked at him like a monkey sat itself on his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane straightened up.

"He doesn't want you to leave his sight, that's all. Now, about Faro…" He turned to see Sakura setting him down in the last crib. He walked over and looked down at his son. Faro was still sound asleep, twitching every now and then. Kurogane chuckled lightly and leaned on the edge of the crib, staring down at his older baby boy. Fai joined him, placing his hand gently on his lover's spine.

"We should let them sleep." Fai said quietly, smiling at his lover. Kurogane turned and smiled at him, letting his hand fall down to his son's head to ruffle the blonde hair.

"Alright, we should get some sleep too." Kurogane straightened up and looked back at Fukai, who was now asleep, and smiled to himself. Fai led his lover out of the room and into their own, getting redressed for slumber. Kurogane just simply took off his shoes, socks, and shirt and threw himself haphazardly across the bed. Fai laughed at this and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't lay down when you're all over the bed, Kuro-tart." Kurogane cracked an eye open at him.

"Yes you can. I'm only taking up half of it anyway." Fai leaned on Kurogane's side.

"That's the middle, sweetie. Now scooch!" Fai pushed on his side and rolled him over. In one swift movement, Kurogane reached up and snatched his back, making the younger yelp in surprise as he was brought down into a snuggle.

"Kuro!!"

"Be quiet. Let's get some sleep while we can…" Fai stared at him in mock anger for a second, and then smiled, nodding. It was still in the middle of the day, but it would be nice if they got some sleep.

010101101011101

"Syaoran! You're going to be late!" Called Fai from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, mom! Let me put Fenki down!" The blonde sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen where his husband was reading the newspaper.

"I swear, if Sakura and Syaoran worry themselves over the babies, they won't get any work done." Kurogane looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

"Speaking of work, I heard you got fired by that doctor." Fai stopped pouring his coffee and turned to look at Kurogane.

"…Yeah… Yuko-san said I was the best on her staff, but other hospitals needed me more than she did, so she let me go…"

"Why?" Fai paused, turning back around. Kurogane was now giving the man his full attention, the newspaper folded on the table.

"…Reasons you don't need to know…"

"Was it me?" Fai blinked, wondering how he found out so soon.

"…N-"

"Don't lie, Fai. I hate that." Fai clenched his teeth and swallowed hard. He took a seat, feeling defeated.

"…I did do it for you…" Kurogane leaned forward.

"Why?" Fai swallowed hard again, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"…It was a price…" Kurogane turned his head to the side a little, but kept his gaze. Fai felt tears starting to weld up from memories of Kurogane's surgery.

"Tell me, Fai." The blonde tried his hardest to not let them fall, but one slipped down his cheek and onto his chest anyway. The black haired man placed a hand on Fai's pale one, seeing the tears he tried too hard to hide.

"It was a price for your brain chip." The blue eye man said finally, staring up at his lover. Kurogane was taken aback, recoiling slightly in surprise. Fai then lifted himself from his chair and went back to making eggs for the younger teenager in the house still yet to wake up. Syaoran bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast. He stood on his toes and pecked Fai on the cheek, turning around swiftly with a wave to Kurogane. Shouting his goodbyes and that his cell phone would be on after school if they needed him, he left through the garage door to his car. He hadn't noticed the tension in the room nor the soggy cheeks of his 'mother'. Another ten minutes went by until Kurogane stood up, hearing something Fai couldn't.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said casually, walking into the next room. As soon as his foot hit the first stair, Fai could hear the baby girl crying. He sighed to himself, wondering how life was going to be from now on with three babies and a psychic husband.

010101101101011010

Sakura rubbed her eye, trying to get herself untangled from the blankets. She ended up falling on her stomach on the floor, her lazy eyes refusing to stay open. The brunette groaned and struggled for a bit until she released herself of the blankets, hopping on one foot to keep her balance. She ended up in the bathroom, knocking over her toothbrush. She sighed, getting tired of the normal morning routine. That's when she heard a baby cry.

"…What…?" She asked, turning her head slightly to the noise. When had a baby got into the house? Buttoning up her nightshirt all the way from the awkward undoing from turning all night, she dragged her feet into the room that held the child's crying. She felt her eyes open wide with shock.

"Kurogane-san?!" She said in disbelief as the man sat with Fenki in his arms. Kurogane looked up from his child with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" His voice was low and dangerous, but lower than usual; intentionally quiet. Sakura crept closer as the baby hallowed her gentle screams. Soon enough, the baby was sleeping soundly in his arms, on tiny hand resting on his shirt.

"When did the baby's get here?" Sakura asked, her half-asleep brain still disagreeing with common sense. Again, Kurogane looked away from his child and gave Sakura a look of confusion.

"Yesterday. Now go get dressed." He commanded, standing up. Fenki was soon settled in her crib, her hair getting a light tussle before the older female and male left the room. Soon enough, Sakura was dressed and downstairs with the mother of the awkward family. She was chatting away with Fai when Kurogane came down with the baby girl in his arms. Fai gave him a questioning look as he sat down.

"Why is…?"

"She was going to fall out of her crib." Fai blinked, confusion racking his eyes and brain.

"Why do you say that?" Kurogane looked down at his daughter and wrapped the blanket tighter.

"I saw it." Fai then felt a ping of horror grab his heart. Kurogane could tell something was wrong with the children when something was indeed wrong. Could he keep it up in stopping the horrible outcomes from happening? Sakura noticed Fai's striking look of dismay on his face and quickly became concerned.

"Fai-san?" Fai snapped his head to Sakura, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" She bit her lip, wondering if what she had saw was just her morning eyes playing tricks on her.

"Nothing. I'm going to school now." She said, standing up. "Syaoran-kun already left, right? I'll walk then."

"Do you want one of us to take you?" Asked Fai, standing up all too eager. She shook her head.

"It's healthier to walk. Besides, I would rather you two worry about the babies instead of me; I can look after myself, they can't." With that, Sakura repeated the pattern Syaoran did and left through the front door. Fai was still hovering from where he had offered his services, the fake smile still toying with his lips. Kurogane was staring up at him, making the whole room still. Fenki was looking up at her father intently, his unmoving frame telling her to remain still.

"She could tell, couldn't she?" Fai heard himself say, the soft, cold words nipping his own ears something fierce. He could only imagine what Kurogane heard. The thought made him want to cringe, so he rebelled against his senses and stood up straighter. Kurogane didn't move.

"She could." He said, the only thing refusing to stay still was his lips. Fai could feel his eyes brimming with new, hot tears and them falling down his face. He felt the smoldering trails cool and burn again as the tears ignored his will to stop crying.

"Even though I hid it so well?" Kurogane blinked slowly, not wanting to give Fai the thought he was going to back out of the conversation. He was talking about the fact that he was scared of Kurogane's new ability and that he wasn't quite ready to see things normal again.

"You never hid anything well." Fai turned his head slightly at this, letting the morning sun reflect off the tile onto the side of his head. His cerulean eyes seemed to shimmer with cold intensity as they stared at the table.

"I guess that's true." He whispered, the smile there no more. Kurogane watched as the man in front of him turned back around slowly and walked ghost-like out of the room.

0010101101101

"Faro likes his new toy doesn't he!? Doesn't he!?" Fai cooed above his child's crib. The blonde baby squealed as the toy above him hovered in a circle, twinkling a little lullaby as it went. Fai tickled his stomach slightly with his finger, listening to his oldest baby's laughter. It had been a month since the baby's arrived home. A month since Kurogane and Fai started being distant. A week until their anniversary. Fai wasn't thinking of that at the moment. The only thing that crossed his mind was his child's happy features that looked so much like himself and Kurogane at the same time.

That's when trouble came. Fai heard the door slam open, making the sleeping Fenki wake up and start crying. Sakura, who was also in the room, attended to her and sang softly to make her hush. Faro gazed silently up to his mother, horror showing in his little, innocent eyes. Fai smiled down at him weakly and brushed the top of his head.

The blonde man stood, and giving Sakura a nod to tell her to watch them, he walked slowly down the stairs.

"Dad?! What's wrong!?" He heard Syaoran shout. Fai felt his heart skip a beat as he ran into the room he heard Syaoran's voice. He gasped and ran to his side.

Kurogane was kneeling in front of the couch, his head and fists laying on the soft fabric. The blonde could see that his knuckles were white and he could hear the other man panting. It was happening again.

Fai kneeled as well, silently telling Syaoran to back up.

"Kuro-woof… Kuro-woof, what did you sense?" The older man turned slowly, almost too slowly to face his husband, teeth clenched and eyes watery. He let his fists relax, showing indents and bloody nail marks as he reached to grab Fai's sleeves.

"…You…will die… coming home tonight…" He forced out before he went limp. His head landing lightly back where it had been, a tear managing to get half way down his cheek before it was wiped away by the cushion. Fai turned to Syaoran, wide eyed, who just stared back with as much horror.

"…I can't go to the hospital tonight!" Fai declared, standing up. Syaoran, startled by the sudden break of silence, took a step back in fear. Fai turned to his husband's sleeping form and tried with effort to lift him the rest of the way on the couch. After doing so, he ran into the hall, grabbing a blanket from a closet and rushed back in the room.

"I have to call off, even if it is most important that I go." He opened it up and fluffed it out.

"I have to call off, because I don't think I want to die just yet." He spread it out over Kurogane. He paused.

"I have to call off… because Kuro-yam needs me…" He looked at his 'son', a small frown on his face.

"I can't go tonight, no matter what is at stake." Syaoran nodded in recognition, walking out of the room with silent regards about making some tea. Fai sat on the armrest that Kurogane's head was closest to. He let his hand fall to play in the ebony spikes.

"I can't go, even if I was getting a job today…"

011010010101011010

"I can't believe I'm doing this… I can't BELIEVE I'm doing this!" Fai said, turning his car on. He had said he wasn't going to go, he had said he was going to call off. He lied. He was going to work, no matter what. He had to get this job. Too much was at stake and the children were in need of more than one income. He didn't want to burden Kurogane with all the work, especially with his ability, and he didn't want to go without work for so long. Fai turned his head, checking the traffic behind him.

'No one coming, no one coming there either.' He thought. He put his buggy in reverse and slowly backed out. He had to be extra careful tonight.

The drive to the hospital was fairly safe; there was a problem with the buggy. It would stop and start at different intervals and would sputter every time Fai pushed the gas petal. Fai bit his lip every time this happened, fear of getting into a crash flashing before his eyes. He wasn't going to put Kurogane threw what he had been threw. When he parked in the lot, he felt himself cry with relief. All he had to do was get home safely and without Kurogane knowing he left.

He got out of his car and locked it, starting to walk up to the door. Now, just to get done with work…

01011011011011010

"I can't find Fai-san; do you know where he went?" Sakura asked, peeking into Syaoran's room. The boy turned from his desk, face scrunched together in thought.

"I thought he was with you." Sakura shook her petit head. Syaoran then caught onto something and let out an indignant yelp.

"What if… what if he went to work?!" Sakura cocked her head.

"Oh? Ok." She said, but before she could turn Syaoran shot up from his chair.

"I think Mom might be in trouble, Sakura-chan!" He said, his face paled. Sakura gave him a curious look as he grabbed her wrist and raced down the stairs. They past a groggy Kurogane, who was rubbing his head slightly. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and faced his 'father'.

"Dad! Dad, I think Mom went out!" He said, making the older man sit up straight. He stared at his son, alarm in his eyes. Seeing that he was serious, he turned to the green eyed teen and frowned.

"Watch over the triplets, we're going after Fai." And with that, Kurogane was up and out the door, Syaoran running behind. Sakura sank to the couch, listening to the car start up and drive out of the garage and onto the street. She listened to the silence that ensued afterwards, wondering what exactly was going on. When she heard Faro start to cry, she snapped out of her pondering and raced up the stairs to coax the child to sleep.

0101100101101111

"Great work today, Dr. Suwa. I plan to see you on Monday." Fai brightened up as his new boss smiled and handed him a piece of paper.

"So I got the job?" He asked, barely keeping his excitement in check. She nodded, leaning back in her chair. Fai nodded back in acknowledgement, smiling ear to ear. She shooed him out playfully and told him to be careful on his way home. He felt a ping of guilt and anxiety shoot through his stomach when she said this, remembering his husband's warnings. All he had to do was get home and creep inside and they would never know he was out. He sighed and walked down the corridor to the lot entrance.

011010101011011101

"Is Dr. Suwa here?!" Breathed Kurogane, slamming his hand on the counter. The receptionist jumped at this and stared wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"N-no, I saw him leave. He w-went out the back!" She said, shaking slightly. Kurogane dragged Syaoran out of the hospital in time to see the blue buggy with 'Magcian' license plates drive out and turn. Kurogane threw Syaoran in the car and got in himself, feeling his heart racing.

'That was the road Fai had the wreck on.' He kept repeating in his mind as he backed out and zoomed off.

010110001010110110

"Oh no, not here!" Fai said, jamming his foot down on the gas petal. It sputtered, leading the buggy to a slow stop. He banged on his dashboard a couple of times, trying to get his frustration out. He was on the tracks. He had to get home! He just had to! No train was going to stop him. Wait.

He turned to look at the flashing red lights.

"Oh Gods no." He said, wiping his head around to see and hear a train rushing forward. He let out an indignant cry as his hands instantly reached for his seat belt. He was alone on the road. No one could save him. He couldn't get his seat belt undone on time; he was going to get creamed by the black train zooming forward. Fai felt tears rush down his cheeks, his heart pounding in his ears and messing up his concentration. He couldn't get the seat belt undone.

Kurogane flung his door open, running faster than he should be able to and ripped open Fai's door. Fai stared at the man, scared out of his mind, and unsure what to do, he continued to fiddle with the seat belt. Kurogane grabbed the knife out of his police jacket and sliced the leather open effortlessly. He yanked Fai out of the car and dove out of the way as the train slammed into the side of the car. Syaoran yelled from the police car, getting out as well. Fai was clinging to the older man, tears streaming down his face and his knuckles white and strained. Kurogane was on top of him, panting in delay from the running around. He sat up, clutching his chest. The air was painful to breathe in. Fai was still attached to his arm, eyes wide with horror.

"T-t-train…c-c-coming…" He whispered every now and then. Kurogane sighed, realizing he was in shock. He picked up the younger man bridal style and carried him into the car. He called in the accident and told the station that he was coming there with two others and an almost victim. Syaoran got in the driver's seat, knowing good and well Fai wasn't going to let go of the police officer.

0101010101010111

Hyuu! I had fun writing this! I like action scenes! I like imagery too, if you couldn't guess. Fai had a NDE!!! Will he have the same sense as Kuro-chii? Or am I going to be lame and only make Kuro special? XD find out next chapter!

Mirika-puppy-san


	9. The wanion

Disclaimer: -sings- I don't own Tsubasa. If I did I would get more freaking Kurofai in the next chapters dammit!

-bowbowbow- I'm so sorry to my loyal readers! I didn't update nearly as much as I've promised, and school's started so I haven't had time. –panic- I'm sorry again! Anyway, I'll try not to make it short, so yay! Uhm, yeah, I forgot in the last chapter that Kurogane's police car was totaled, so now they only have Syaoran's Scion. Please excuse my lameness, for I am a very forgetful writer. I mean, look how many mistakes I made in Of White Dove and Strong Panther… but! I will try to make things better! Wanion: of ill luck. So, without further Adieu…

01010101011101010

The smell of death and antibiotics aroused him from the depths of sleep, reminding him of his old work. He always thought it was weird that hospitals reminded him more of death than a cemetery, and how they gave him feelings opposite to the average person. He opened his eyes, the tiled ceiling of white and the sanitary sheets he had on him reminded him of the beds he put patients in. All this reminiscing made his orbs open in wide completion of realization; why the hell was he in the hospital?!

He turned his head frantically and felt his heart leap in his chest. At the corner of the room was Kurogane, talking on a cell phone with he assumed Sakura; the police officer wouldn't have such a gentle voice with anyone else besides the babies. Kurogane closed his phone, but all he did was look over to him.

"You're awake." He sighed, folding his arms. Fai smiled, but then wondered why he…

Oh yeah. He did something stupid.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, sitting up in bed.

"I…I'm sorry, Kuro-chu… I-I wanted to hold a secure job…" He trailed off, knowing that even the truth couldn't dig him out of the ditch he threw himself in. He looked down to his hands. The taller man sighed aggravated once more, he was arguing with his mind, who wanted to hold the lithe man close and tell him not to worry, and his body who wanted to slap the piss out of his lover for doing something that almost cost his life after valid warning. He decided it was safer to keep his distance in case he chose the latter.

"You were almost hit by a train, Fai." He hissed, watching the other flinch. The doctor said nothing though, continuing to look at his folded hands. Kurogane continued.

"I saved you in time, but now you totaled your car, and you suffered from shock. I'm surprised you didn't show any other reactions to it." Fai looked up to Kurogane finally with a small smile.

"I'm a doctor; I know how to handle it." He said simply, but Kurogane grimaced.

"Sakura just called. Said the children won't stop crying. I'm going to pick her and them up, but you're staying here. Syaoran's comin' with me, but we'll be back in a little while." Fai grunted sadly, reaching his hand out to his husband, but the other turned and left the room. The blonde groaned, looking down; he should've assumed the taller would be angry at him.

After a while, he heard people walking into his room, deep voiced and tall shadow. He guessed it was his husband. He decided to put on his best apologetic face and promise he would never do something like that again. Only, the person that walked in wasn't his lover, or at least, not anymore. His breath caught in his throat as the eyes dug into him.

"Hello, Fai."

01010111011001

The police officer arrived home, growling to himself that he had to drive. He despised driving now, but knew it was going to be part of his everyday habits still. He locked the car and rushed inside, hearing the three children crying immediately. He was greeted by Sakura, looking mentally drained and holding Fenki. Kurogane took the girl and she instantly stopped, snuggling into her father's chest.

"That's daddy's girl." He said subconsciously as he went to his boys. Faro was sitting next to Fukai, and it was obvious the older had started the rampage. His face was red and he had tears streaming down his face. Kurogane growled and leaned down into the crib, placing Fenki next to them. Fukai looked up, whimpering quietly as if to ask his father to make his brother stop. Faro was picked up after that, being bounced in the strong arms. The blue eyes opened up to look at his father, sniffling and obviously missing someone else. Kurogane gave him a slight look before turning to his older adopted one.

"We're going to have to take them to Fai; Faro can't wait until he comes home." He grunted, rubbing the blonde tuft of hair. The boy whined, only it wasn't as loud as it had been. Sakura nodded, walking passed Fuine, who had been whimpering from the loud noises, and grabbed her jacket.

01010111011010

"I'm going to lock the door, Sakura-chan. You stay inside with Fuine-rin, alright? We don't want anything else bad happen. Just call in case anything else happens, ok?" The green eyed teen nodded to the instructor, holding the black sheepdog next to her.

"Be careful…" She warned, and the other nodded, walking out.

Syaoran locked the door with Fukai in his arms. He smiled down at the month-old, who stared with ominous eyes back. They had all calmed down since Kurogane had arrived, but Faro was the only one still complaining. He wouldn't eat from his formula unless Fai was the one feeding him. Since Fai only had the birthing organs for children, he couldn't breastfeed, so they had to be fed by bottles, but that didn't stop the small child from complaining.

The brown haired teen walked to his car, the only one they had left, and placed the baby in its car seat. He smiled securely to the children, getting in the passenger seat. Kurogane watched him until he was buckled in and then stepped on the gas.

The drive wasn't that long and the traffic was nonexistent, so it took less than 15 minutes to get there. Kurogane only caught himself speeding twice, and Syaoran had to keep turning back in his seat to comfort his new brothers and sister. When they got there, the taller man took Fenki and Faro while Syaoran claimed Fukai and the baby supplies. The two walking went directly to Fai's room. Kurogane sat down next to the bed, seeing his 'wife' somewhat unnerved. Syaoran sat on the other side, gently rocking Fukai until the red eyed son was asleep.

"What is it?" He asked, giving the other the baby boy he held. Fai smiled to his son, who finally stopped whining. Kurogane noticed something different about his husband.

"Fai?"

"He's been let off…" Fai mumbled sadly, as if he had just spoken his last sentence. The police officer gave him a curious look.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, but Fai sighed, looking down at his child. Kurogane didn't like the silence.

"The doctor is coming right back-"

"You don't understand, Kuro-can." Fai whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. Faro raised his little arm to touch his mother's face, but Fai closed his eyes and made him draw back. Fenki seeped into sleep in Kurogane's arms whilst Fukai stared blandly to his mother.

Fai turned slowly to look at Kurogane, who returned the helpless glance with a worried look.

"He's back..." Syaoran watched his parents' converse, noticing the sudden stiffness in his adopted father as realization swam over him.

"Da-"

"I thought he was in for three more years!" Kurogane busted out abruptly, making the boy flinch. Fai shook his mop of hair.

"No! He was let out early for good behavior!" The blonde was now shivering, pulling his baby closer. Faro whimpered, knowing that his mother wasn't happy. Kurogane growled, staring holes into the other wall. Syaoran's eyes grazed between his two parents.

"Uh…" He squeaked silently, making the taller look at him. The boy couldn't meet the angry flames, so he looked down to the ground.

"Who exactly… are you talking about?" Fai looked up to Syaoran, comprehension flooding his eyes.

"Kuro-chi… the children don't know…" He whispered, staring at the boy who was starting to get uncomfortable. The officer grunted in response as he stood.

"We'll explain when we get home." He answered the quizzical look the teenager had.

01011101101010010

Kurogane got Fai to be released and drove them all home. Sakura smiled as they came in, but Syaoran shook his head, looking at the mother unit in the family. They all sat down at the table, the babies' in the laps of Kurogane, Fai, and Sakura. Fai stared in mute sullenness at the table, face agreeing with his attitude. Kurogane, however, glared at everything but his family. Sakura gently cooed to Fukai, who was staring up at the ceiling like it was the dumbest thing on the planet. Syaoran shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"So… uh… who is this person? What exactly is going on, dad?" He spoke timidly, making the taller look at him. Kurogane held his baby in folded arms, shooting a glare over to Fai.

"It happened the year we met…"

010101010110101101

_Fai was in college, getting his doctorate to be, well, a doctor. He smiled as he entered his home, knowing that his lover would be expecting him. His smile faded as he heard a small boy's crying._

_The blonde ran into the next room, gasping as he saw the one he cared for beating his son. _

"_Ashura!" He cried, dashing over to his son, who was broken and bleeding. The golden eyes of the boy stared up at his mother, breathing harshly to show that this had gone on for a while. The other medical assistant stopped in mid-stroke, eyes flaring wide as Fai swooped down to block the hit. _

"_Get out of the way, Fai." He said calmly with a smile. The blonde looked up, panicked. "Why!?" He shouted. "Why do you continue this?! Why do you hurt him!?" He was crying now. He looked to his son. "Fashu did nothing to harm you! Stop Ashura!" He screamed. The black haired man's eyes narrowed, raising his hand again._

"_I don't like screaming." He brought it down, earning Fai a stroke against his shoulder blade. The blonde grunted, eyes closing as he was pounded by the chair leg. He didn't stop until his cell phone started to ring. He paused briefly, picking it up while pointing to Fai. _

"_Don't you dare move." He warned with a smile as he walked out the balcony to answer his call. Fai went into survival mode, picking up his son and staggering into his bed room. _

"_F-Fashu… stay with me love… We're leaving… Daddy's too mean..." The boy looked at his mother, breathing still irregular._

"_W…Where… will we go… mommy?" The delicate voice asked. Fai paused, then stroked the soft, long black hair gently. _

"_I met a nice man a couple months ago… he's a police officer… he will take care of us…" The boy smiled to his mother. _

"_Ok, mommy…" He smiled softly, making Fai smile back. He, in the midst of throwing clothes into a suitcase, picked up the house phone and dialed 911. He didn't even wait to listen to the police man speak._

"_This is Fai Fluorite on 3534 Eaton Street. My boyfriend is abusing me and my child, please-"_

"_Fai?!" Came a harsh voice on the other line. Fai paused, recognizing it._

"_Kuro-chi! Come quick! I-" He was halfway through packing when he heard the door slam open. The blonde froze, staring desperately at his son. The phone slipped from his hand, instead it moved to block the boy from the oncoming hit. Ashura slapped him good once across the face and knocked Fai against the dresser, unable to block the man from the child. Ashura smiled down to the half-conscious infant, picking him up by the collar. _

"_You won't scream anymore." He hissed coldly, making the mimicked gold eyes widen. Fai sat up, reaching his hand out to Ashura._

"_No! He's only 4 years old! Stop!" He cried, watching as the taller threw the boy across the hall, landing with a nasty crunch. Fai watched with wide eyes as the terror swallowed up his son's eyes and watched as the soul left him. He didn't look away even as Ashura beat him down. The blue eyes leaked salty liquid as he stared, his child stared back. He only closed his eyes as the taller knocked him out. _

_He woke up to someone patting his cheek and calling his name._

"_Fai! Wake up you asshole!" He heard the familiar warm voice. His blue orbs cracked to see red ones. _

"_K…Ku…" The scowl softened, the brow was now twisted with worry. _

"_Dammit! What happened to you?" He said in frustration, helping the blonde sit up. The young doctor smiled out of instinct and looked over to the other hall. He paused, eyes growing wide. He let out a scream as he stared at his dead boy._

"_FASHU! HE WAS ONLY FOUR! FOUR YEARS OLD! MY BABY!" He cried, body twitching with anguish and pain, eyes leaking once more. Kurogane held him as he cried and shook. _

"_M-my baby's dead…" He said with a quivering lip. Kurogane grimaced and looked out the window to the cop cars. Out one back smiled the man the police officer beat just a few minutes ago. Kurogane picked Fai up and placed him on the bed._

"_Look… I'm sorry…but… you're going to have to calm down…" Fai shook his head, making Kurogane grab the sides of his face._

"_Fai… the man is going to be locked up… I promise you that your son won't be gone in vain…"_

Three months after

_Fai hung up the phone, leaning against the café seat. Kurogane looked over from his coffee cup and saw the face Fai had. _

"_What is it?" Kurogane grumbled, setting down his cup. Fai smiled. _

"_He's going to be in for a long time…" The blonde smiled wider. "Thank you, Kuro-myun…for saving me…" He said sadly. Kurogane frowned. _

"_I was too late to save him though…" he replied, but Fai shook his head. _

"_It was my fault… if…" He shook, and Kurogane grabbed his hand. The blonde looked at him and Kurogane nodded to his car._

"_We can talk about it at my place, that way you won't have to worry about other people listening." He said quietly, and the lithe man nodded and stood._

_Later Kurogane was sitting with Fai, the blonde wrapped up in a ball of blankets in the taller's lap. Kurogane stroked his hair as he sobbed over losing his son. Kurogane stared into the staircase, glad his adopted son was spending the week with Tomoyo due to his long shifts. That's when he heard the smaller mumble something into his shirt._

"_What did you say, Blondie?" He asked quietly, pulling the shorter off of him to look him in the eyes. _

"_I want to forget..." He replied. Kurogane blinked, noticing the seriousness in Fai's voice and eyes._

"_What…?"_

"_I want to forget… if I forget, misery will go away… if I forget… I can have a life again… my baby was never born, I loved him, but he was only a dream… Ashura never was my boyfriend…" The blonde began to smile slowly. Kurogane gave him a confused look._

"_That…that won't help…"_

"_If I forget it all it will!" He raised his voice, face twisted in anguish. Kurogane sat helpless, holding on tighter subconsciously. The blonde laid his head against the taller man's chest._

"_Plus…if I forget…maybe Kuro-chu will also forget…" He whispered, gripping the t-shirt tightly. "He'll forget I'm weak…"_

_The black haired man sighed, rubbing his back._

"_If you let me forget, I think I could learn to love again…" He said hopefully, blushing slightly. Kurogane blushed too, happy it was dark in his home._

"_It's possible… but one can't truly forget… he'll always be there, and you know that." Kurogane warned, and Fai nodded. The blonde pulled away and stood, holding the officer's hand._

"_Come on… let's go to the dance club…I bet that will make me feel better." _

01010110111010100

Fai smiled sadly to his family. "I guess I really did forget…" He rubbed his eye. Kurogane looked down at Fenki, who was asleep. Syaoran's eyes were wide and so were Sakura's. Syaoran looked at his father figure.

"Did you forget too!?" He said, voice a little sharper than usual. The red orbs looked up from his child to stare at his older son.

"It's like I said… One can never truly forget… I didn't forget completely…" He shot a glance at Fai. The blonde smiled weakly.

"We were happy…" He sighed, stroking his son's hair. The baby burbled.

"Look what it brought us… my selective amnesia actually worked… but… all it took was to see him…" He bit his lip. Kurogane looked at him.

"He went into your room?" Fai nodded.

"For about 5 minutes…" He whispered. "That's all it took… He said-" The blonde looked over suddenly, hearing Kurogane grunt. The raven haired man grabbed his head, eyes shut and teeth clinched.

"Again?" Fai cried, standing up as he delivered his baby to Syaoran as carefully as he could before going to his lover.

"I-It's… not as…bad…" He stuttered, making sure not to hold the baby too loosely or too tightly. Fenki looked up in confusion to her father's pain.

"What is it about?" Fai asked alarmed as he took his daughter. Kurogane, having both hands, placed his elbows on the table as he held his head.

"That…bastard…" He hissed. His eyes snapped open, glaring angrily at the front door. Syaoran actually felt himself scooch back in his chair; he had never seen his father so angry. The police man hissed.

"He's coming."

01010101101010

:D happy I updated? Me too. Like. Seriously. Anyway! I'm sorry for the very long wait. I'm also sorry for the choppy story line too; I fail at writing –sulky face- if I messed up anywhere, please tell me… please review! I hope this is up to your expectations!

Mirika-puppy-san


	10. The Wight

My Jesus. I've let you all down. I should certainly say my hiatus was uncalled for, and out of the blue. Please forgive me! I really didn't mean to mess up the story line so bad, plus a lot of the nursing terms and sicknesses don't really make sense. Eh, I'm really bad at writing... well, good thing this is just fanfiction isn't it?

Don't you just hate it when the bad guy you based your bad guy off of turns out to be good in the actual story? Ashura, you suck balls. (not really, you were pretty cool, it just sucked that you had to turn good. Now I don't have good villains in my stories...)

Erm, hopefully things will be better explained in this chapter, but then again, I don't even know how its going to turn out. Let's hope for the best!  
Wight- a supernatural man-like being

01101011101011011010

Fai glanced at the door, a little shocked.

"H-He's coming? What do you mean?" The blond whimpered, feelings flooding into his already horrid thoughts. Kurogane stood, one thing on his mind as he stormed out of the room. Fai looked at the children. Sakura and Syaoran stood, holding the babies closely. Fai bit his lip, waving the others to him.

"Let's put the children to sleep, shall we?" He smiled weakly before he turned on his heel.

After Syaoran and Sakura had agreed to stay with the infants in their nursery, Fai went to Kurogane. The doctor stopped dead when he saw the officer cocking his gun.

"W-What do you plan on doing, Kuro-chi?!" He cried out softly with wide eyes. The dark haired man grunted in reply as he stood. He went to his lover and looked at him.

"He won't do it again." He hissed vehemently, making Fai shiver. Kurogane walked passed Fai and headed for the front door. The blond caught his arm before he could actually reach it though.

"K-Kuro-love! You can't actually kill him!" He pleaded with round eyes. The taller gritted his teeth.

"I have to. If I had a vision about him, that can only mean he's going to harm someone I care for. I'm not going to stand by and let it happen." He leaned down and kissed his lover before he shook him off. He placed his gun in its holster and he put his jacket on. Before Fai could stop him, the tan one had left.

0101101101010101110110

The police officer made his way to the park. He was at a brisk pace, knowing that the park was only 5 minutes away and he was too angry to drive. He had just turned the corner when he saw what he wanted to see. Ashura was sitting at a bench and reading a book. Kurogane growled deep in his throat, approaching the other. When he was about ten feet away, he pulled out his gun. Ashura looked up slightly and smiled as he gently closed his book.

"Well, if it isn't the officer who took my beloved Fai into his awful grasp and planted his dirty seed into him. How pleasant to see you, child." He said lucidly as his smile widened. Kurogane felt his grimace strengthen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, asshole? Leave Fai alone." He commanded darkly, his finger gliding down to the trigger. The other continued to smile.

"You plan to shoot me? After I have done nothing? I've already served my time for what you accused me of first."

"You're still a danger to my family-"

"Family? What family? Have you been screwing my angel?" Ashura stood, his smile turning bitter.

"You must know that Fashu wasn't Fai's in the first place. He just adopted him as his own when he moved in with me. And he certainly isn't worth being a mother to any child. He's not good enough." Kurogane felt his face flush as anger built up even more.

"What the fuck do you think your saying!? He's worth more than you will ever know you damned asshole!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. But instead of hitting the target like Kurogane was sorely wishing it would, it hit the park bench, becoming wedged in the wood. Ashura had successfully avoided the metal. Kurogane's eyes widened; never had he seen anyone move that fast. And before he could react, Ashura moved swiftly to his side and pushed him with so much force the darker skinned man flew a few feet into a tree. Kurogane looked skeptically at Ashura, his eyes wide as the other dusted his hands. The yellow eyed one noticed his shock and smiled wildly.

"Oh? Did I surprise you, good sir? Have you yourself not been gifted with the mechanics?" He chuckled deeply when confusion washed over the other. Ashura lifted up his pant leg and cut into his leg. No blood came forth though, like the red eyed man expected, but the glistening of steel shone in the dull sunlight of the fading evening. The longer haired man smiled wider.

"Something happened in the prison and caused me to get some... adjustments done. I assume your crash gave you something similar." He pulled his clothing back into place as he walked over to Kurogane. He watched the other try to stand, but he delivered a painfully fast kick to Kurogane's side, sending him into another tree. This time he went so fast he broke his body print into the tree. The taller coughed wickedly as he slid to the ground. He panted as he watched Ashura approach him again, but this time his left hand caught the foot aiming for his side again. He was stunned when he heard a click come from his wrist. The click was definitely not human. The ex-doctor smiled at Kurogane.

"So you see now..." He said smoothly as he retracted his foot from Kurogane's grip. The officer stood quickly, feeling his side. The bruise was bad, but nothing broken. He looked at Ashura, his anger boiling away into confusion. His body... what had happened? The doctors and nurses didn't say anything to him nor Fai about added medical assistance.

"W...what..." He murmured as he stared at his hands. Before any other pondering could happen, Ashura attacked him again, linking his hands with Kurogane's in a strength battle. Kurogane could clearly feel his right hand strain under the pressure of the others hand's unnatural coolness and vigor, but his left hand was forcing back with just as much power. His feet secured himself in the dirt, pushing Ashura back slightly. The bewilderment on Kurogane's face melted to determination as he shoved Ashura to his knees, who just smiled as the strain bled on his face threw sweat.

"So... Y...you see your power..." He whispered, his voice exerting the most it could. The taller just grinned evilly in response before he forced Ashura an inch into the ground. His mind was racing with the evil thoughts of murder suddenly as he raised his left hand. His eyes were wide and wild as he stared at the one who lay before him. Something in his mind clicked, and he realized what he was actually planning. Kurogane forcefully pulled back as he sat on his knees, gasping for air that he didn't realize he was missing. He looked at his hands again. They were both rubbed raw from the shear force of the two strengths combined. One was bleeding and muscle was visible. The other was shining just as Ashura's had. So he spoke the truth. That meant that...

He looked down at his legs. They were broken as well... Could his knees have been replaced? Now that he thought back, he had ran a lot faster than he meant to several times. Plus when he gripped Fai's arm that time in the hospital, he seemed to have hurt him... And what the hell had happened to his mind just then? He had had no control for a split second... Oh gods, what had happened?!

He stood shaking, not looking back at Ashura until he retrieved his gun. The other seemed to be on the brink of unconsciousness.

"This is a warning, asshole. Come near to Fai, me, or my children again, and it will be a lot worse..." He warned with a growl. And with that, he walked home.

010110110010001010

Fai found himself pacing in the nursery, his actions ranging only between worrying about Kurogane and bouncing one of his children around happily or feeding them. He was in the middle of turning left when he heard the front door click. He raced down stairs, noticing Syaoran and Sakura's doors were closed and their lights were off, and searched frantically for Kurogane. He gasped when he saw the blood on Kurogane's boots, and he could see a slight trail go through to the kitchen.

"Kuro-chi! Kuro-chi! What happened!?" He cried out, looking into the kitchen. He saw the taller washing his hand in the sink, grimacing in the light pain the wound had caused him. The blond looked at the wound to the face of his loved one.

"What happened?" He repeated, noticing the metal in the left hand. The officer looked away.

"I don't really know. I met up with him at the park and... Do you know anything about robotics used to replace limbs?" He asked, finally facing his companion. Fai blinked.

"Yes, but..." He looked down at the others hand again. He paused, placing two and two together when he reached down and picked up the taller's hand to examine it. The skin had eroded away by rubbing to show the existence of a steel palm. Fai's eyes widened before they met Kurogane's.

"You... You have..."

"I assume I have replacement legs too... did anyone tell you about this?" He asked harshly as he turned off the water. Fai shook his head slowly, noticing the skin was still real on the metal.

"Will I heal?" He heard his husband say. Fai looked down.

"I hope so." he smiled weakly up again, but noticed that the grimace wasn't going away. The doctor tilted his head to the side a little.

"...What happened? What is it?" He asked softly. Kurogane scowled.

"He too had something like this done... He was too fast... He dodged my bullet and attacked me... I don't know how it happened... It was so fast... I couldn't think clearly..." He mumbled, looking at Fai. He sighed and started to walk to the bathroom for medical supplies.

"Something tells me that this fight didn't end the war... Fai... we might be in deeper than we thought..." The doctor grabbed his chest, following his lover.

0101011101001101

The dark haired man sat upon his bed as he stared at the sunrise. His bandaged hands rest in his lap as his eyes stared blankly into the orange clouds. He heard his lover rustle next to him, sitting up in bed.

"Kuro...?"

"...Your son..." He replied softly. Fai blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Which one?"

"The one you forgot...You didn't say he wasn't yours..." Fai's eyes widened before he looked down.

"Ashura told you that didn't he?" He said gently, his hands messing with the hem of the blanket. Kurogane grunted, his eyes looking down too. Fai bit his lip, blue orbs wondering to the others face.

"Yeah... He wasn't my son biologically... He was Ashura's... but I loved him as my own anyway... I raised him for two years and I had completely forgotten he wasn't mine..." The room went silent in the morning mist, the two males contemplating the little one.

"Do you think... he'd forgive me... if he knew...?" Fai whispered, his head bowing in self-loathing. Kurogane looked at the blond, frowning.

"Probably not, but I'm sure if you'd ask, he would. I'm sure if you treated your new children differently, he would." He saw Fai raise his head, blushing slightly at the wisdom spoken. He smiled.

"You know I will... and Fashu will too."

0101010101101010

Holy. Flying. Crap. I'm so appalled with myself. I'm so close to just chopping off my fingers because my writing. I know I just confused some of you even more, and the ending! -cries- I need practice!! Please review and tell me what you think....


End file.
